


Shenanigans of Emerin McCallister

by ThanatosScribbles



Category: Original Work, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Percy Jackson Universe, only teen and up cause language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanatosScribbles/pseuds/ThanatosScribbles
Summary: Emerin McCallister has had a pretty weird life and it's only going to get weirder. As a halfblood son of hypnos he has issues falling asleep but add on adulthood, a love life, and living and he's got way more than he'd like. These are only a few of the shenanigans he's faced so far and there's so many more to have. Fun.





	1. Friday the 13th pt. 1

Emerin stood outside the bookstore holding two cups of coffee. The brisk autumn wind caressed his cheeks and tossed his bangs gently causing a shiver to run down his spine despite the jacket and scarf wrapped around his neck. It was only a couple minutes until the end of Cyce’s shift and then they’ll head back to Cyce’s place with Kess and his older sister. Louisa would meet him there with Julian and he was a little excited though it didn’t show on his impassive face. Hopefully.  
  
Emerin looked up as he heard the door open and the soft bells inside ring. Cyce stood hunched over the door as he locked the front door. His short brown hair was barely ruffled as the wind passed through it. He had on simple dark grey sweater and the purple scarf Emerin had gotten him last year Christmas. His nose was wrinkled with his trademark scowl as he muttered under his breath towards the lock which seemed to refuse to turn despite Cyce’s pleadings. Emerin was amused.  
  
“Hey,” Emerin greeted lifting one of the drinks in a greeting. Cyce grunted in reply before he sighed, closed his eyes, turned to Emerin and said “Hey” in reply, before turning back to the lock. Emerin had to bite his lip to refrain from smiling at Cyce’s struggle before it finally turned and Cyce stood up straight leaning back slightly as he groaned into the night sky.  
  
“I brought your drink.” Emerin held out one of the coffee cups as Cyce turned towards him.  
  
“Thanks.” Cyce took a long sip before he sighed softly his shoulders relaxing. His breath was barely visible in the cold autumn chill before disappearing like a ghost in the night. He smiled at Emerin crookedly as thanks for getting him a drink, on his employee discount of course, and for waiting for him.  
  
“So, ready for tonight?” Cyce asked as they walked down the sidewalk, streetlights, and shop lights lighting their path. Leaves flitted across the sidewalk and road as others passed and cars whipped by, no doubt doing their own thing on this magical night. As if blowing by on the wind, a small black shape darted out from an alleyway ahead and across the street, chasing who knows what. The two walked on.  
  
“I guess. What are we all doing anyways? It’s not a holiday or anything…yet,” Emerin noted as he tossed his cup in the next passing trash can. It was just like any old Friday. Well, aside from the fact that it was October the 13th but still. It was nothing to celebrate.  
  
“Oh it’s not a party in a sense Emi,” Cyce had a devilish grin on his face now. Emerin had a feeling that he was now a part of something he wouldn’t be too excited to be a part of. “It’s time for a proper horror movie marathon.” Emerin sighed and shook his head.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
\--------------------  
  
And though Emerin didn’t necessarily want to go to this he ended up in Cyce’s small shared apartment with the rest of the guests. It sat on the third floor of a tall brown building. The stairs were killer and to add to their exhaustion, they had to walk along the cold windy walkway all the way to the end where the door to Cyce’s apartment was. They opened the boring brown door which had an orange construction paper pumpkin watching them as if it guarded the door from strangers. Inside, it wasn’t hard to find everyone as they all sat together.  
  
They were certainly an odd bunch. Kess and Julian were the youngest just in high school with Tarra, Cyce’s older sister, as the eldest out of them all. Emerin, Louisa, and Cyce were in college though Cyce was the younger of the three.  
  
Tarra was sitting on the counter entertaining Julian and Kess, no doubt with stories of Cyce, as the two entered. Louisa had been making hot chocolate and bowls and bowls of popcorn as the title screen to what said ‘Friday the 13th’ played softly. The lights were dim with the only light coming from the kitchen where everybody seemed to wait though the living room awaited them with cushions and blankets on the floor and the couch pushed back to the wall.  
  
“Lil bro!” Tarra shouted as she leaped off the counter and ran to pull her very reluctant brother over to Julian and Kess. Julian waved cheerily in contrast to Kess’ more timid wave and colder nod of acknowledgment. The pair sat at the table as Tarra continued to talk about something that happened many Christmases before Emerin had met them.  
Tarra shared Cyce’s brown hair and mischievous mouth and smiles. She was only a little taller than him as well, more around Emerin’s height. She was much louder than him though and loud people had never pleased Emerin that much.  
  
He drifted deeper into the kitchen and met up with Louisa. Her skin was as dark as the chocolate she dropped into the pot which lightened to the tone of her hair as it mixed with the milk and cream. She was humming softly as her curls bobbed slightly with her movements her hair held back by a vibrant orange headband. It had black cats across it. She was a real witch in the kitchen and her art room. Magic seemed to drip from her fingers into whatever she put effort and love into.  
“Hey Louisa,” Emerin greeted as he took a glass of hot cocoa that was already ready. He dropped some marshmallows into it and watched Louisa as she stirred the pot. She was like a sister to him though they couldn’t be more different than day and night.  
  
“Hey Emi. Ready for the movies? I grabbed your bag from home. We’re all prepared for the sleep over too.” Emerin blanched slightly. He hadn’t expected that. He wasn’t quite sure what to think.  
  
“We’re sleeping over too?”  
  
Despite Emerin’s reluctance, the movies went by quick enough. He sat squished between Louisa and Cyce who would periodically hand him popcorn, hot cocoa, or talk to him to keep him awake. He couldn’t help it. Sleeping happened way too easily for him. But there he sat, his face as impassive as usual unless something funny, cliché, or actually scary happened. He tensed up quite a bit but he screamed way less than Julian did though that was to be expected. That kid’s natural state was like a frightened cornered animal. To put him at ease they watched some parodies in between each movie.  
  
“What do you think?” Cyce asked during one of their breaks between movies. Julian was talking rapid fire to Kess in the background as Louisa and Tarra went to make more popcorn. Emerin shrugged awkwardly his cheeks heating up. What was he supposed to say? Murderers didn’t really appeal to him.  
  
His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to sort through his thoughts his face growing redder by the moment as Cyce waited patiently. Usually Emerin could sort through his emotions like they were flashcards, holding up an emotion when he felt it but right now it was like all the cards had fallen to the floor, matched the color of the floor, and were all the same color. He laughed didn’t he? And he had been scared some of the times yes? He wasn’t complaining. Did he actually like them? He wasn’t quite sure. Yet when he looked around the room he couldn’t help but feel like sinking further into the couch and watching another movie with the group.  
  
“I,” he paused as his eyes drifted to the ceiling, “I think I’m actually having fun. This is better than I thought it would be.” He settled on this as he turned to Cyce who smiled at him in an oddly gentle way. It looked soft and Emerin’s eyes narrowed. Was he patronizing him?  
  
“I’m glad. I thought you wouldn’t like it but I figured since we hadn’t done anything for a while together we should and what better chance than a Friday the 13th?” Cyce’s smile went crooked again and Emerin nodded his own lips lifting at the corners without his knowledge. So far, his Friday the 13th was pretty lucky. But the night wasn’t over yet.


	2. Friday the 13th pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night takes an unsettling turn.

Emerin was only awake because of all the sugar and energy. And also the fact that Nadi and Cyce had been keeping him awake throughout the movies. That’s besides the facts though. It was midnight when they had their next break.

Julian was napping on the floor, drooling on a pillow. Kess was also napping, curled up against the foot of the couch. Tarra was drinking coffee in the kitchen having a hushed conversation with Nadi as she sipped her heavily sweetened coffee and knitted one of the many items she sells. Cyce had gone to his room.

Emerin got off of his spot from the couch and went to steal a sip of Nadi’s coffee. It was much too sweet but Tarra’s black coffee was much too bitter. He left them to seek Cyce.

He walked down the much too long hallway. Cyce’s room was the last on the left. Tarra’s room was on the other side of the apartment by the kitchen. She had the master bedroom. Kess’ bedroom was the door before Cyce’s. The bathroom was the only door on the right that wasn’t the closet and though there weren’t many doors, the hallway seemed much too long.

Emerin knocked on Cyce’s door before he pushed it open. He hadn’t gotten a response so perhaps Cyce had taken a nap on his own bed. If so then Emerin was going to hold it against him and take a picture. Who knew his boyfriend could be cute when he wasn’t consciously being an ass. Regardless, even then he was cute.

“Cyce?” he called out softly as he peered into the dark room. The only thing providing any illumination was the desk lamp on a dim setting. He saw a figure on the bed and stepped across the messy room to it.

Cyce laid out on the bed on his stomach. His brown hair was splayed out over the sheets and his face and his breathing was soft, even, and barely audible. It looked as if he had fallen onto the bed and passed out as he was barely entirely on the bed.

Emerin felt his face soften as he smiled. He shook his head and took out his phone. As much as he wanted to join Cyce, if he did who knew what would happen.

“I warned you,” he said as he snapped a few quick pictures. He even took a selfie with Cyce’s asleep body in the background. He then put his phone away and stared at his boyfriend for a moment. They wouldn’t be starting the movies again until 12:30. He could leave Cyce here until then.

Emerin bent over Cyce and pressed a kiss to his temple a crash of thunder causing him to jump. The window of the room illuminated for a quick second as lightning flashed through the drawn curtains. Emerin was startled and fully awake as he stared at the window his heart racing. Cyce was still asleep on the bed barely moving in response. Emerin realized that if he focused enough he could hear the pattering of rain. It was cloudy when they arrived. He should’ve known. It’s just rain though. Nothing to be afraid of.

At least that’s what he kept telling himself as he quietly, but hurriedly left Cyce’s room. He carefully shut the door behind him and went to return to the kitchen where Tarra and Nadi were.

Or, once were.

Now there were only empty chairs at an empty table. Well the only things on it were the cold half empty cups of coffee and Nadi’s knitting supplies. The green scarf of multiple shades dangled off the edge of the table.

It hadn’t been that long had it? Emerin turned his head to the living room. He felt a small bloom of relief in his chest as he spotted Julian and Kess still asleep on the ground. Maybe they had gone to Tarra’s room? That seemed logical.

Emerin crossed the kitchen to the only room on the other side of the apartment. He debated about knocking for a brief moment before he decided to just open the door. He was met with silence.

Tarra’s room looked surprisingly witchy and yet tame at the same time. It was a normal room aside from the fact that she had a small altar to her mother Hecate, various candles around the room, a list of sigils next to her vanity mirror, and a book next to it. There was also a small circle on the ground. Well small for what he would assume to be a circle of magic. It looked like it was made for only one person. Natural considering Tarra was the only person capable of using magic out of all of them. Was that salt?

Emerin decided not to question it. The fact of the matter was that they were not here. Though he wasn’t frightened he was starting to feel a little on edge. He was the only one awake in this apartment and that does not bode well considering he was the son of Hypnos God of Sleep. Where could they have gone?

Emerin turned in the door way and walked back out blinking at the sudden change. It was entirely dark. The light that had been on in the kitchen that had illuminated the apartment for Emerin to navigate it easily had turned off. How or why he wasn’t sure. It unnerved him even more though. He slapped his hand on the wall as his eyesight adjusted.

He flipped the switch and nothing happened. He cursed and made his way to the fridge. The light inside it worked and illuminated the kitchen so that he could scavenge the drawers for matches or a flashlight. He couldn’t care less about which right now. Either worked. He finally found both. He pocketed the matches and turned on the flashlight.

He kicked the fridge door closed as he walked past it and pointed the flashlight to the ceiling to shine dim light over everything. As he stepped into view of the living room he stopped dead in his tracks.

The floor was empty.

His heart jumped as he opened Tarra’s door again. Nothing. He went down the hall and opened all the doors. Nothing. Not even Cyce asleep in his bed. He didn’t like this. Didn’t like how his heart was hammering in his chest and how he felt like a stupid horror movie character. He debated leaving, debated going to the front door. Seeing if they had all just gone for a walk without him.

“Guys? This isn’t funny.” But he hadn’t even heard anything. There were no sounds of doors opening he had the kitchen light illuminating Tarra’s room behind him and he turned and it was gone and now Julian and Kess who were fast asleep disappeared into thin air.

There was no reply.


	3. Friday the 13th pt.3 - end

            Emerin swallowed nervously as he went back to Tarra’s room. That was where all the magic shit was. Maybe she had done something prior to this that was causing some mayhem to go on. He really hoped so. He hoped it was something intentional and not just fate or life fucking with him.

            Wait. Maybe it was a dream. No he would know if it was a dream. He’d have more control over it if it were a dream. For starters, he  only has nightmares when it’s out of his control and he has to see something or something is interfering with his dream. When something is interfering with his dream he can feel it and it usually starts out pleasant as well. It had to be something else.

            His hand settled on the doorknob and he tried to unfurrow his brow and release the tension in his body. Easier said than done but he took a deep breath, readied himself and stepped into Tarra’s room.

            It was much different.

            Animal skulls hung on the wall and there were weird tapestries as well. More magic circles and sigils littered the walls and some pulsed and shone in the dark room. Candles flickered by the vanity where pendants, amulets, rings, and bracelets framed a mirror in which a young lady with messily cropped hair sat staring at Emerin.

            She had markings on her face, black lipstick, and piercings along her bottom lip, nose, eyebrow, and ear. Her eyes shone in the candle light like the mist when he could see it. In fact, he thought he saw it creep into the room.

            “It’s dangerous to mess around in liminal spaces dear Emerin.” Her voice was very haunting. It sounded like it was coming from everywhere and echoing with different tones and pitches.  Emerin swallowed nervously. The bit of relief in his stomach had turned into unsettled anxiety.

            “I don’t know what that is or what’s going on.” Wow. Very bright. Well, Emerin was never very bright to begin with. Better straight to the point though. He didn’t want to step further into the room though.

            “Come here.” She crooked a black painted, sharp nail at him urging him to come closer. He knew Tarra wasn’t a bad person and he knew this was Tarra but her unwavering gaze unnerved him and made his legs as heavy as stone as he tried to move forward, slowly and hesitantly. Eventually, he stood beside her chair.

            She looked him over and picked at his clothes gingerly before meeting his gaze again. He swallowed thickly as he watched her       study him a moment longer before she grabbed a black stick.

            “Your hand please.” Emerin held his hand out for her palm up. She turned it over. On the back she scrawled a messy sigil with strong lines soft curves and other details. She then opened her drawers and grabbed a small bag. It easily fit in one’s hand and was various shades of black, blue, white, and purple. It looked like something might find at an Asian market or china town. Maybe made out of silk or satin? She scooped some things into it from various compartments and then closed it tightly, wrapped and knotted a cord around, it before standing. She looked malnourished a bit. Her frame was much thinner, much slighter.

            Emerin leaned over slightly so she could wrap it around his neck and drop it down his shirt. It was weird and he hardly felt it. It was weightless as if it didn’t exist and yet he could feel it through his shirt if he desired.

            “If you don’t return immediately, just keep walking through doors but the space is closing so hurry.” She said as she sat back down and waved him off turning back to her work. It looked like she was engraving sigils from the book into something. He couldn’t get a good look as he turned and headed for the door.

            “Thank you, Tarra.” He said as he opened the door and stepped out.

            Nope.

            The walls were bloody and there was a body lying at his feet but he refused to look to closely at it. This wasn’t home. He had to keep going. He spied the pantry door and stepped over the body before he heard a door slam in the hallway. He bolted for the door cursing as he slipped on a puddle of blood. His hand smacked the counter and he heard thundering footsteps as clambered to the pantry, opening it and slamming it behind him.

            His heart thundered in his chest and he swallowed the lump in his throat as tears burned his eyes. He didn’t want to think about what was going on there or how. He wanted to block that in his mind.

            Emerin straightened up against the door before he opened it and stepped out into a bare apartment.

            The lights were off and there were no sounds. No appliances on the table, no decorations, no personal touches that give hints as to the people that live there. He was a bit unsettled but he went down the hall to Cyce’s room. He should restrain himself to these rooms so that it wouldn’t be weird if he came out of the pantry or Tarra’s room or heaven forbid the front door. He was kind of scared of leaving the apartment if he were honest.

            He pushed open the door and ran into Cyce.

            “Whoa hey no worries I’m awake. Are you ready to continue the movies?” Emerin felt his jaw drop for a moment and he lifted up his hands. The hovered over Cyce’s cheeks for a moment.

            “Can I touch you?” Cyce looked at him weirdly. Emerin didn’t care.

            “I mean I guess.” Emerin gently places his hands on Cyce’s cheeks and stroked them before settling on his shoulders taking in Cyce’s entire appearance. He looked a little bedraggled but overall looked no different than he had when he picked him up. “Are you ok Emerin? Did you have a nightmare?” He joked gently his eyes showing a hint of worry over Emerin. His eyes raked over Emerin before he took a step back.

            “Why is there blood on your foot?”

            “I uh. L-luminal space?” Emerin stuttered out trying to remember. “There were…doors and uhm. Different, different dimensions?” Emerin said questioningly. He wasn’t sure how to explain it. Cyce shook his head before pushing past him, dragging along Emerin with his hand in his.

            “Come on let’s talk to Tarra.” Emerin nodded and followed him to the living room.

            Everything was so nice and normal. The cups on the counter had been cleaned and put away. Nadi and Tarra had woken Julian and Kess up and her knitting sat on the coffee table beside some more bowls of popcorn. Tarra looked like she had at the beginning of the night and everyone looked fine.

            “Well you two lovebirds certainly spent some time in your room. Do I need to get the safe sex talk prepared?” Tarra teased as they entered the living room. Julian’s face immediately went red as did Kess’ and Emerin felt his cheeks grow a bit red. He felt a part of him wish that anything like that had happened instead of what had actually happened.

            Cyce snorted as he sat down in his spot. He seemed overall unfazed and gestured for Emerin to join him as well. Which he did.

            “Actually Emerin has some things to tell us. Well, at least Tarra.” Tarra tilted her head before earnestly looking at Emerin. Nadiana seemed a bit concerned and even Julian ad Kess gave him their attention.

            “Uhm I kept opening doors and they kept leading to different places and then I met Tarra from one of them and she said something about lumininal spaces or something? Anyways, she gave me this,” he pulled the bag out of his shirt and held it up for everyone. “And told me to keep opening doors until I got back home or something.” Tarra held her hand out and he took the pouch off his neck. He placed it in her hands and watched as she hummed in appraisal as she overlooked it before opening it. She shook it a bit before closing it. As she did this, she spoke.

            “I think you mean liminal spaces. They’re usually transition places like hallways, corridors, rest stops for long drives, in the middle of nowhere conveniences stores, and the like. The pull of them or even what happens in them is shady at best even as a daughter of Hecate I can’t do much about them but it’s also quite possible that Janus was pulling some strings in there as well.” She handed the pouch back to Emerin.

            “This pouch is for protection, luck, psychic powers, and to ward off bad energies. I’m sure someone was interfering with those times and places. Midnight is a very dangerous hour and luminal spaces can be both. It’s a coin toss.” She nodded and looked up at Emerin her eyes were arm and affectionate. “I’m glad you made it back safely.”

            Emerin swallowed thickly unsure on how to deal with such affection coming from anyone but Nadi.

            “Y-Yeah.”

            “This doesn’t explain the blood on your sock Emerin.” Cyce interrupted giving him a pointed look. Emerin shook his head biting his lip. He really didn’t want to.

            “One of the scenes I walked into wasn’t good it was a literal horror movie but…but with us.” He said softly avoiding their gazes. He heard Cyce hum softly before he held out his hand.

            “Hand it over.”

            “What?” Emerin asked incredulously. Hand it over? Hand what over?

            “Your sock. We can wash it or burn it.” Emerin felt something in his chest. It was a weird beat or rhythm or fluttery thing. He wasn’t sure he liked it.

            “Uh wow thanks,” he said as he took off his sock. He handed it to Cyce and watched as he left the room. He was a little confused but at the same time grateful like a part of him understood if the whole of him didn’t explicitly so.

            “Maybe we should watch a comedy first before jumping into another scary movie.” Julian suggested from the floor. Nadiana and Tarra nodded in agreement as they put in one of the parodies. Emerin smiled as he looked over them. Cyce sat back next to him and Emerin leaned back, feeling Cyce’s arm draped across the back of the couch.

            This was still a good night.


	4. A Reverse AU of Sorts: An introduction of sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess you could call this a modern AU. But watch some internet friends come together and maybe find love along the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one starts off differently and changes because it was written at a different time compared to everything else. It was originally just me writing about how much I missed my internet friends because we didn't talk as much but then I figured I should finish off this au/story anyways during NANOWRIMO. It becomes more Emerin/Cyce centric as this goes on. Wow this is a really shippy one. Should put it in the tags.

Raven pushed away from her desk and got up. The monitor on her laptop showed a simple site, grey in background with a simple banner. She strode out of her room only pausing to check her pockets and to pull on a jacket.

It’s been a while since anyone had come on.

Raven debated posting a new reply just hoping someone would check. She pushed that thought aside though as the cold air hit her cheeks. She sighed heavily and made her way to a nearby coffee shop.

She missed all of her online friends. It seemed that all of them were so busy or forgot. It’s true that she had gotten busy too and they were all growing up. Aside from Alex she was the oldest and she felt a little guilty. What if she started it?

She pushed open the door to the coffee shop glancing around as she made her way up to the counter. A tall lanky man with a bored face and blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail asked for her order.

“Can I have a small hot cocoa with a shot of caramel?” She asked in that sickly sweet voice of hers. She offered a small smile before passing her card. He asked for her name.

“Raven. Like the bird.” She smiled again and glanced at his name. It was strange. Emerin. Oh well.

“Thank you.” She took a seat at the bar as she looked around. It was near closing time and there was only one other person here. Another boy fully invested in his phone. He was fairly stylish but plain. Brown hair, brown sweater, dark brown and red plaid scarf around his neck and a pair of jeans. He had a messenger bag on his table.

 

* * *

 

 

“Cyce?” The blonde barista called out holding a large coffee cup. The plain boy got up with a click of his tongue. He pocketed his phone and Raven averted her eyes to the surrounding environment of the coffee shop. Cyce got his coffee and left quickly allowing some cold air to blow into the coffee shop. Raven shivered,

“Raven?” Raven got up and grabbed her hot cocoa. With another smile and sickly sweet “Have a nice day!” she exited the coffee shop and the barista followed her to turn the sign to closed.

 

* * *

 

 

She sighed yet again as she trudged home. She passed by a parked and paused. Deciding to stop for a bit, she sat down and swirled the cocoa hoping to cool it off.

She knew few of her online friends’ real names and she understood they were busy. She was feeling a little sad though. She thoroughly enjoyed being with them and talking to them and playing with them.

She sighed yet again and leaned her head back to look at the stars.

“Hey is something wrong?” Raven turned to the voice sitting up straighter. A very pretty girl with purple hair and a comfy cream sweater stood a bit to her right. Raven looked away and back to the stars before giving the girl her full attention.

“Uhm, nothing too important.” The girl gestured to the spot on the bench next to her and Raven nodded. She sat down seemingly gracefully and Raven watched her curiously.

“Important enough to stare at the stars in an empty park though,” the girl retorted raising an eyebrow. Raven’s lip twitched and she chuckled softly before nodding. She swirled her hot cocoa again before taking a sip of it. Perfect.

“Penny for your thoughts?” She asked yet again. Raven blinked slowly lowering the cup.

“I miss my friends and I’m worried the rift between us will only grow.” Raven rested the cup in her lap and stared at the ground. “But I have other things to worry about so it’s just a fleeting worry really.”

“No no I understand. I feel that way too sometimes.” Raven looked back at the girl who as smiling softly at Raven. Raven blinked and looked back her cup before returning her gaze to her companion.

“What do you mean?”

“My friends have been inactive and we aren’t talking so much. I feel like they’re just disappearing off the face of the earth. I know that’s impossible but,” she trailed off and Raven smiled.

“It’s like you were connected by this tiny thin thread and now it’s just fading away and disappearing, dwindling and getting farther and farther away from you and you’re wondering if pulling on the thread will bring them closer or cause it to unravel even more.” The girl stared at her with wide eyes before nodding.

“You put it more eloquently than me but yeah. Something like that.” They continued to stare at the stars together. Her hot cocoa got cold.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Emerin’s gaze drifted over to where his unwilling companion lay on the ground. ‘Do you choose to be alone or does it just happen?’ he asked setting down his book. Emerin had been alone by fate not because he wanted to but his companion had such a prickly personality that he wondered if it was because of him or if he did it because he didn’t want them. He hoped it was the prior and not the latter if just for the sake of not feeling lonely._ ” The boy leaned back in his chair and pulled his hair out of the ponytail.

“Sounds fine to me.” His roommate strode across their apartment living room and grabbed a soda before handing him one. She went back to studying and silence rolled across them before the boy sat forward.

“Chats been dead lately.”

“They’re probably busy.” Emerin made a noise in acquiescence before sighing through his nose.

“Do you think Cyce’s a common name?” A pause.

“No. Why?” Emerin turned around in his chair and stared at his roommate pursing his lips.

“Someone came in today with that name.” His roommate tipped their head back as they hummed thoughtfully.

“Well, your name isn’t common either now is it?” Emerin nodded. He didn’t even bother changing his name online because it was so strange. He did change his last name though. McCallister was a pretty plain name but Caldon was a more unique last name. His eyes flashed back to his roommate though.

“That’s not what I’m asking though.” His roommate bent their head down to circle something in red pen before replying.

“Why not ask him if he comes in again?” Emerin nodded smiling slightly as he turned back around.

“Thanks Nadi.” He pressed Submit.

 

* * *

 

 

“Tarra.” A grunt was his reply.

“I met a guy today.”

“Ooh was he cute?” She asked as she got out some leftovers. Cyce rolled his eyes his cheeks dusting a light cute. He wasn’t ugly he could say but he wasn’t all too attractive either. Though he didn’t really care for that.

“His name was Emerin.” At this his half-sister stood up straight and looked at him. He didn’t bother to turn around though. He continued to type.

“Like your internet friend?” Cyce replied with a hum as he hit Submit.

“Are you going to ask him?” Cyce shrugged in response. He took a sip of his coffee. It was lukewarm. His half-sister lounged behind him on a chair as the microwave hummed. That was the only sound for a while.

“It’s not like I go out for coffee a lot.” His half-sister let out a chuckle and he could hear that grin on her lips.

“It’s never too late to start~” she teased as she got up. The microwave beeped and Cyce rolled his eyes again before getting up.

“I’m going to sleep. Wake up on time tomorrow you have work.”

“Sleep well bro!” She called out as he shut the door. Tarra then got up and went to the computer. She was going to find out everything she could about her brother’s internet friends without asking them directly.

Her eyes glossed over the coffee cup before it went back to it. She rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue before picking it up and swirling it. About half empty. How wasteful.

 

* * *

 

 

Julian crumpled up another drawing and crushed it into the trash can. Midnight. Can’t think of anything. He groaned and tugged at his hair. His head hurt. He should probably sleep but he didn’t want to he had to get all of them out but they weren’t coming out how he could envision them it frustrated him to no end.

He pushed himself away from his desk and strode into the kitchen. He quietly filled a glass of water before grabbing the bottle of sleeping pills. He took one before going back to this room. He paused at the threshold and made up his mind.

He entered and slowly sketched out basic forms and wrote down notes on the back. He then put them away and started typing.

 

“ _’C’mon guys we have to get going.’ Jace whisper shouted. The guards were sure to be looking for them and here they were like sitting ducks. They even got seperated from their other group. Hopefully they had achieved the objective because the only thing they got were a swarm of guards and shouts about intruders as they were chased about the castle. ‘Are we done back there?’_ ” Clicking Submit, Julian yawned before he got up and went to bed.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ah I should get home it’s pretty late.” The girl got up and Raven blinked, checking the time.

“Oh wow I didn’t think it had gotten so late so quickly!” She stood up and looked around for a trashcan.

“Rhythm.” Raven turned back to the girl a questioning look on her face before she took in the offered hand and her eyebrow rose.

“Oh uh Raven.” She shook her hand before pausing. “Want to swap numbers or something? We could talk some more?”

“Oh uh yeah sure.” The girl took out her phone as did Raven. They switched and silently tapped in their numbers. Raven went to customize her contact photo when she saw a familiar picture in the girl’s gallery. A girl with short black hair and purple eyes. Shia’s profile picture. Raven bit her lip and quickly downloaded her profile picture onto her phone and set that as her contact picture putting her character name in parentheses next to her actual name. She was taking a huge chance here and had already thought of an excuse just in case she asked and didn’t understand.

Raven looked up to find Rhythm looking at her questioningly holding Raven’s phone loosely. Raven looked down before holding the phone back out to her.

“Here. Sorry that took so long.” Rhythm shook her head and smiled.

“It’s ok well I’ll see you some other time then!” She said as she stepped back. Raven nodded and smiled back at her waving as she watched the other girl leave.

“Talk to you later! Stay safe!” She called out. Raven stared at the entrance of the park a little bit longer before she looked around to find a trashcan. She dropped the hot cocoa into it. As she walked home she quickly tapped out a message to Rhythm.

 

‘Hope you got home safe.’


	5. A Reverse AU of sorts: what is this a coffeeshop AU now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We focus more on Cyce and Emerin in this chapter and they finally meet and flirt and things get found out! Yet, it's not dramatic?

Emerin put the apron on and pulled his hair back. Time for his shift. He didn’t want to do this. He wanted to be at home on his computer watching videos or checking the rp site. But he needed money for his tuition. Curse this world.

His shift went over well enough. There wasn’t a huge rush but there were the occasional splurges of customers. He was just as dead tired as them so they didn’t care so long as they got their coffee. He made sure to be cordial with them though.

At least until 9pm, an hour before his shift ended.

“How can I help you?”

In front of him, stood the same late customer from the previous night. Brown messy hair, a tired and yet sheepish expression tonight, brown sweater, and a dark purple scarf. Only the scarf was different tonight.

“I’ll take a medium coffee black and can I have a turkey sandwich and a white chocolate macadamia nut cookie? Also could I have your number?” Emerin tilted his head as he slowly processed the information. The line stalled.

“A medium coffee black, turkey sandwich, and white mac cookie will add up to,” he paused as he punched them in on the register, “14.87. Will that be cash or card?” He looked over Cyce who handed him his card.

He seemed nice. Did he know that he was queer? How? Maybe gaydar? Instincts? He swiped the card and handed it back to him with a pen and receipt.

“Please sign this.” He printed out the customer copy and quickly jotted his number down. Worst case scenario: he’s creepy and has to be blocked and may stalk or harass him at work but those problems can be solved.

“Thank you and here’s your copy. Your order will be ready soon Cyce please wait over here.” He gestured to the side watching as Cyce’s eyebrows shot up briefly as he noticed the phone number at the bottom of the receipt but he nodded and went to the other counter so that Emerin could deal with the next customer.

What an interesting development. Emerin wanted to see what would happen next. His curiosity had been piqued and though he wasn’t known for looking for things or even exerting energy, it’s not like this would take much. Just simple interactions and watching and even texting.

The drink was made swiftly. Everything else was grabbed or assembled and he was at the other counter soon enough with all items in his hands.

“Cyce?” he called out smiling more naturally. Nadi told him it looked more like a smirk. Cyce quickly picked up his items before he paused and smiled back at him. His smile was more of a smirk as well.

Well aren’t we two peas in a pod. He felt his eyebrows twitch upwards before he snorted and nodded pulling back to continue working. He still had a while to go. Maybe Cyce would still be here by the time he finished.

 

_“I got his number”_

_“Oh you went back?”_

_“It’s on the way home, I was hungry, and I was curious.”_

_“Then why aren’t you back by now? I know your shift ended 30 minutes ago and it’s only a 15 minute walk home ;)”_

_Cyce rolled his eyes._

_“I’m trying to be away from you as much as possible”_

_“Oh! >0< You wound my heart so my dear cyce! X’C All I want to do is love my lil bro! OTL”_

_He took a deep breath and rolled his eyes yet again._

_“If you love people by making their life hell then congratulations you’re doing it”_

_“LOL thank you~ XP”_

 

Cyce set the phone down as he took another sip of his coffee. He really should start getting home though. Or at least get started on his homework. The caffeine hadn’t really kicked in yet but well better sooner than later especially if he forgets or passes out.

He checked the assignments on his phone, clicking his tongue as he glared at all of them. Only one was due today but having to see the rest that were coming up just made him frown. He should get them done with as soon as possible but did he really want to devote that time? Studying, reading, writing; it was all so painful! He hated it.

Well, he didn’t hate all of it. He enjoyed learning but he enjoyed learning at his own pace, about his own interests. He enjoyed reading about history, about history all over the world. He was stuck to basic general educations right now though. Painful writing classes, painful math classes, painful science classes. It was all just a pain.

He needed to do something though so he opened a different tab on his phone and checked the forum. Was it his turn?

He checked through the previous comments. Considering the groups had split up and he was currently with Jace and Emerin, who may be within the vicinity of him, it wouldn’t hurt to go.

He went to lean forward to type out a new comment when he heard a crinkle underneath his wrist. Cyce pulled back surprised when he realized that he had forgotten about his food. His dinner.

He must’ve been too tired or lost in his head to realize or remember. Oh well. It happened more frequently then he would like to admit.

He set his phone aside and focused on his food, his appetite returning after the first bite. Within minutes it was wolfed down and some of the caffeine was hitting his system. He downed most of the remaining coffee and sat back to relax.

It wasn’t a full course meal but it satisfied him and would hold him over until breakfast which was all that mattered. Plus, it was much healthier than McDonalds so he didn’t have to worry about Tarra’s unnecessary worrying.

His phone buzzed and he unlocked it when he registered someone in his peripheral coming towards him. He looked up and blinked in surprise his eyebrows shooting up briefly before he smoothed his expression and greeted Emerin with a smile.

He looked ragged and his face was impassive. His hair was a bit of a mess and he wasn’t wearing an apron or any of his uniform in fact. It seemed that he had changed into jeans and a graphic tee somewhere but Cyce didn’t mind. The man was still recognizable.

“I wasn’t sure you’d still be here.” Emerin stood next to Cyce his eyes taking in Cyce and his small table.

“I didn’t know you would get off so soon.” Emerin quirked an eyebrow at him, amusement playing around his lips.

“It’s been an hour.”                                                            

“Really?” Cyce looked down at his phone registering that he was still on his site before he turned the screen off his cheeks dusting pink lightly. He hadn’t even looked at the time. “Oh wow.”

“I’m guessing there aren’t that many Cyce’s in the world are there?” Emerin tilted his head and Cyce swallowed thickly chuckling a tad sheepishly. For some reason he wanted to be subtle and smooth.

“I guess there aren’t that many Emerins in the world either huh?” he shot back grinning as he stood up. If it was as late as Emerin had said then he should go home.

“I certainly hope not. I pride myself on being one of a kind.” Cyce went to pick up his trash before he paused and held out his hand after wiping it with a napkin. Didn’t want to gross him out. Why? What was going on?

“Cyce. Don’t forget to send me a text sometime,” Cyce said smirking as he winked at Emerin giving him a firm shake. He felt pride well up in his chest as he saw Emerin jerk and his eyes widen a fraction his cheeks coloring.

“Uh Emerin it says on my name tag,” he went to point at his name tag which was not on his tee,”which is not on me now but you know it already and uhm I was definitely planning on it.” Cyce felt his smirk widen as he picked up his trash.

“Well how about we forget the text right now and exit?” He nodded his head toward the exit, and the trash, and walked with Emerin over to it. “Where do you live? Or which direction? I promise I’m not a creepy stalker.” Emerin playfully gave him a look.

“So you just decided you would ask for a guy’s number who has the same name as a character you play with and then ask him if he was that character out of the blue? Mhm you’re not creepy but you just might be stalker material,” Emerin shot back watching Cyce out of the corner of his eye.

“Oh? Only a little bit? How much? Give me an approximate percentage, something to work with.” He watched Emerin tap his chin before he held his fingers up a couple inches apart.

“This much?” Cyce snorted.

“Wow yes very workable Emerin.” Emerin chuckled and shot back a different answer.

“Between 5 and 10 percent.”

“Now that’s something I can work with.”


	6. A Reverse AU of Sorts: Cyce's life as a college student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to watch Cyce be a complete and utter dork as well as watch him struggle with one of the many facets of college life: homework.

Cyce shut the door behind him and took off his shoes. He set his bag on the couch and stretched as Tarra came out of her room. She put her hands on her hips as she stared at Cyce clearly upset but not angry.

“There you are! For a while I was worried he was actually a serial killer! So? How did it go? I’m assuming you talked to him more?” She folded her arms and watched as Cyce nodded and started setting up a small space in the living room so he could do his homework. It was late but it was nothing he wasn’t used to unfortunately.

“Yeah we uh actually walked home together for a bit but he had to turn on 22nd Ave. a couple blocks back.” Tarra nodded as she went to the kitchen. She knew where it was. It was far enough away that he wouldn’t know exactly where they lived and yet close enough that they could visit very easily.

“How old is he? What does he look like?” Cyce blinked as his laptop turned on. He didn’t remember asking age. He mentioned that he was a broke college student working to help pay for tuition and rent. For all he knew he could be a grad student. Or lying.

“I actually didn’t ask. He said he was a college student and mentioned some stuff about his classes. I have his number though so I could text him and ask,” he said looking at Tarra as his home screen loaded which could take a while..

The laptop was old and had been Tarra’s before she got a new one. She took good care of it so it was old and a bit big but it worked well and had little physical damage. There was, however, some stickers littering the back. Some had been Cyce’s choices but the majority weren’t.

“Maybe tomorrow. Will you go back to his work?”Tarra asked as she headed back to her room, a mug in her hand.

Cyce shrugged as he opened the internet and a word document. He needed to get started on his paper and reply to the class discussion. He didn’t want to seem clingy or needy or desperate. He did enjoy seeing him though. Wait, he didn’t even know if he worked tomorrow.

“Maybe. I don’t know if he works tomorrow. I might just text him throughout the day and maybe drop by on another day I have a late night,” he replied easily as if he hadn’t put thought into it. His hand itched to ask Emerin though.

“Alright. Sounds good. Just, be careful ok Cyce? I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.” Cyce felt his lips pull up into a smirk as his eyebrows twitched in amusement. He did feel touched though.

“What? Do you actually love me Tarra?” he asked as he started typing out his reply. He heard a soft chuckle as Tarra disappeared into her room and then her door was shutting closed behind her with a soft click. Cyce grinned as he breezed through the reply. As he finished though he paused and looked at his phone. He could just send him a quick text. To make sure he had his number. That was reasonable.

 

_“Hey it’s Cyce. This Emerin?”_

_“new phone who dis ;)”_

_“Yeah it’s Emerin.”_

_“hey got home safe?”_

_“Yeah. You?”_

_“no I’m still wandering the streets of nyc lost and alone and afraid and cold wont u pls buy some matches?”_

_“Awwww poor baby.”_

_“goo goo gaga”_

_“You’re so weird”_

_“srry”_

_“Dork”_

_“;)”_

_“I got some homework to work on I’ll text you later?”_

_“sure dont forget to post in the forum”_

_“Yes sir”_

_“no need to call me sir”_

_“Yes mom”_

_“:P ttyl”_

 

 Cyce set his phone down and smiled as he pushed it aside. If it was any closer he might be tempted to text him more and this assignment needed to be done. Or at least worked on.

He got out his outline and his notes and started with the heading. It was a simple paper for his science class. A research paper. It wasn’t supposed to be too long maybe three to five pages about different studies/articles done on something they found interesting the realm of science. Cyce, being a history nerd, had chosen carbon dating or anything related to anthropology. If he worked diligently he could finish the rough draft around 1 am. Easy peasy lemon squeezy.

 

* * *

 

 

It was 1 am.

He was only half way through his paper.

He guiltily ignored Tarra as she walked back into the kitchen for a drink. He heard some stuff being taken down and then silence.

“Usually you’d be done by now.”              

“Yeah.” He tried to regain his train of thought. What was this paragraph about again?

“Keep getting distracted or something? Hung up on something?” He could hear the smile in her voice. He tried to keep to embarrassment from rising to his cheeks. It was about the usefulness of carbon-dating and how it’s been used so far.

“No. I’m fine. Maybe a little struggling.” He said smoothly as if he wasn’t frustrated. He hated giving up his pride but he hated giving Tarra ammunition to tease him with. Prime blackmail material would be Cyce being too distracted with conversations with a guy he just met that he couldn’t finish a simple rough draft of a research paper he had mostly planned out.

“Oh so this doesn’t have to do with the fact that your phone is right next to you and your hand keeps twitching whenever you see that light blink? Or that I poked my head out at midnight and you were immensely focused on your phone?” He paused and felt his cheeks burn as he glared at Tarra before checking his phone. Might as well abandon everything now especially if he already saw.

 

_“mothman gives the bust hugs”_

_“I think you mean best”_

_“I do whoops :P”_

_“hows the paper coming along im not distracting u too much am i?”_

_“No it’s fine I’m almost finished”_

_“whatre u writing about?”_

_“Carbon-dating”_

_“wow even chemistry has more…chemistry than me :)”_ Cyce rolled his eyes and snorted.

_“No stupid it’s a way to date things that are old”_ He paused.

_“And not date like that date as in put on a timeline.”_

_“I’d like to put you on a timeline”_

_“I mean sorry it’s getting late I should sleep work tomorrow and all that”_

_“Oh ok. Good night.”_

_“night :)”_

 

Cyce knew his face was red the moment he put down the phone and stared at his laptop screen for a solid minute not registering the words that sat on the page clearly and instead thinking about the words that rang in his head.

He was broken out of his thoughts by a sharp high pitched whistle. His head whipped to the kitchen and Tarra got up to turn off the stove. Tea. She must be making tea.

Cyce pushed his laptop off his lap and stood up. He made his way towards the kitchen still not fully aware of what he was doing or had been doing. He was still thinking about Emerin and his words.

“So? What’re you guys talking about?”

“He wants to put me on a timeline.” Tarra’s head whipped to him her brows drawn together.

“What?”

“I think he wants to date me.” She stared blankly at him before frowning and shaking her head. She had a disapproving face as she poured the boiling water into a mug. She then got a second one down for Cyce.

“Nope nu uh. You barely know the guy. Listen. Give it some time.”

“I know. I know,” Cyce interrupted sitting down at the table, “I’m not going to date him yet or now we just met. That’s also not why I was even interested in him. I’ll take my time. Don’t worry.” Tarra gave her approval and then there was silence before the mugs were brought over.

“But…” Tarra raised an eyebrow before closing her eyes as she took a sip. Cyce kept stirring his. He wasn’t too worried about his sister unless it was about embarrassing him but she was quite protective. And fierce. Scary fierce.

“I’d have to meet him before I approve of that Cyce. I trust you but I’d also like to know for myself.” Cyce nodded as he lifted the mug to his lips. Chamomile. Great. He was never going to finish the paper tonight.

 

* * *

 

 

Cyce woke up groaning. He grasped blindly for his phone as it beeped unceasingly at him. He hated himself. He needed to finish this assignment though. It shouldn’t take too long. Finish it off. He could do it.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. How he wanted to stop there. He silenced his phone and rubbed his eyes before he got up and went to the shower. As he passed by his desk he turned on his laptop and when he went to the kitchen he got the coffee maker ready. He then hopped into the shower for a quick wash.

“Fucking hate mornings,” he grumbled softly with less bite than he would’ve before the shower but now he was awake and somewhat ready to finish the paper. When he returned to his room he found a mug of coffee next to his laptop and his light turned on.

 

_“Decided to pour you some on my way out. Good luck today bro ;)”_

 

Cyce rolled his eyes before setting the post it aside. He took a sip of the coffee before setting it aside. He looked over the document before he actually got dressed. The moment of realization that he was sitting in his desk chair in just a towel was a testament of how sleep deprived he was. He did get dressed though and then immediately started writing the closing paragraphs of his paper, which barely took half an hour.

He printed it out, got his school bag ready, and then headed to the kitchen. He had some time to eat before he had to head out to catch the bus. He grabbed his lunch from the fridge and then started making an omelet. Simple ham and cheese.

As he waited for it to cook, he checked his phone. No new messages. That’s fine Emerin might not need to be awake at this ungodly hour. In fact nobody should. How Tarra could live her life so erratically he didn’t know. There was probably an unhealthy dependence on caffeine though. Maybe he should start buying decaf or making coffee less. Maybe he should encourage her to go to sleep more.

Those were a lot of maybes though and there were already enough maybes in his life. Emerin being one of them oddly enough. But a maybe what? A maybe friend? A maybe nothing? A maybe something? He didn’t want to think about it right now. Or ever. Maybe later. If it came up.

He quickly ate his breakfast ignoring the urge to send a message to Emerin before he left the apartment, locking it up behind him.

 

When he got to class he was annoyed to find that his seat was taken. It was a couple months into the semester. Why? Most people had their own seat by now. He groaned inwardly as he got a glimpse of why exactly. Charging his phone jeez stupid idiot. He sighed and stole the next available seat near the door. He got his notebook and the paper out raising an eyebrow as the girl in front of him turned around. She had purple hair that gently curled around her shoulders and cascaded around her like some fantastical waves. If he were into that shit.

“Hi! I’m Rhythm!” she said beaming at him and holding out her hand. He grunted softly and shook it. He wasn’t in the mood but it didn’t seem like she was getting it.

“Cyce.” He pulled his phone out and realized that he had a new message.

 

_“Good morning :3”_ Cyce rolled his eyes. It had already been two class periods. It was barely morning any more.

_“Just barely.”_

 

“I know you don’t sit here normally,” he was interrupted by Rhythm who apparently wasn’t done with him yet, “but I figured it wouldn’t hurt making new friends in this course right? We could form a study group or something for the midterm?” she asked giving him a shy smile. Cyce rose an eyebrow.

“I thought our midterm was a paper for this class.”

“Shit.” He snorted at her reaction watching her face freeze and eyes go blank at that. The crass word with her sweet façade didn’t help either. He found it very amusing though.

“I guess we could be like editors or betas for each other or something though,” he said deciding to toss her a bone. Not many people wanted to get to know him and he didn’t want to get to know many people but she seemed interesting enough. She seemed to perk up at his suggestion though, much similar to a robot whirring back to life.

“That sounds fantastic! I can put my info into your phone if you’d like?” she asked pointing at the phone Cyce had in his hands. He was tempted to give her a “I don’t have a phone” joke but she probably wouldn’t take it as a joke. It would be funny to see her reaction but unfortunately it looked like the professor was here.

“Sure.” He handed her his phone and she handed him hers. He quickly put in his name and email before setting it on the front of his desk. She turned once and grabbed her phone and set his down very quickly shooting a smile and a soft “thanks” before turning around again.

He groaned as well as half of the class when the professor announced that he would push the paper back to next class. After a minute or so of debate and questions and appeasement, they settled on pushing it back to tomorrow but granting those who had it ready today 5 points extra credit. He gladly handed his paper up to the front his eyes drawn to his phone before he turned it over.

Looks like he had another message.


	7. A Reverse AU of Sorts: Making Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More meetings occur!!!

Emerin walked in pulled his apron on tying it easily. Its dull brown contrasted against him as usual and yet helped him blend in.

“Em. Register.” Emerin nodded as he passed his coworker after clocking in. He was officially on the clock.

He took over at the register smiling easily. There were only two kids who had just come in. Usually there’d be more but it was an hour or so past the afternoon rush. The boy looked out of place with the way he was looking around. He was with a girl who simply came up to the counter after writing something on her notebook. She looked up at Emerin over her glasses her cold blue eyes striking him. How could a kid be so terrifying?

The boy had straggled behind a bit. He was looking over the menu standing a bit behind the girl despite the fact that he was decently taller than her. His cheeks still had some baby fat but he also had an undercut that was more popular with older kids and adults.

The girl elbowed the other boy and lifted her sketchbook up for a bit. They had been awfully silent from the moment they walked in. Emerin was curious about them. They were an intriguing pair. The boy looked over what was on the page before nodding as he pulled out some cash.

“U-Uhm can we have two medium hot chocolates?” he asked nervously as he pulled out a wallet. He didn’t make eye contact with Emerin but Emerin could feel the girls eyes watching him carefully. His smile twitched.

“Yeah sure. That’ll be 6.27. Can I get your names?” He asked as he grabbed two cups after punching it in.

“Yeah uhm Julian and Kess.” Emerin nodded as he wrote it down before taking the cash and giving him back his change.

“And done. Pick them up over at the end of the counter when we call out your names, Ok? Do you want your receipt?” Julian nodded along before shaking his head at the end. He looked at the girl and nodded towards the tables giving a hesitant shrug. At the movement the girl left to sit down at Cyce’s table. A small table meant for two near the other door on the side adjacent to the pickup counter. It was out of the way of where most people tended to sit so that might be why they like it.

Julian gave me Emerin a sheepish smile before following her. Emerin tossed the receipt and got to making the hot chocolates. His other coworkers were back in the kitchen working on restocking the bakery display. There was another coworker on duty out here but they were currently getting ready for the after work shift which would be happening soon.

He whipped out his cell phone and quickly replied to Cyce smiling slightly before the bell above the door rang.

“Hello!” he called genially.            

                            

* * *

 

 

“Ooh Cyce and Emerin updated today!” Julian said excitedly. He started tapping furiously at his phone grinning.

 

_Jace threw his knives at the monster running to the side as he tried to stay within the shadows of the dungeons. His companions stood behind him, ready to back him up with magic and heals if he needed it. Though he wasn’t much of a warrior he was the main damage dealer of their party. He readied his rapier afterwards, bracing himself for any attack if it came._

He looked up after clicking submit to find Kess holding her sketchbook up.

_“You boys are lucky. The girls haven’t been updating as much.”_ Julian smiled a bit.

“Well not everyone has as much free time as we do I guess. Or maybe they have different priorities. But it’s what happens when the group splits up I guess?” he asked with a small shrug at the end. Kess scribbled something on the paper before turning it around.

_“It only makes sense when we’re on a time limit.”_ Julian nodded.

“It does it does but still. Regardless, no one could’ve predicted this. Who was the last person to update before you?” Julian asked tilting his head.

_“Shia.”_ Julian nodded. She tended to update quite a bit with long, elegant paragraphs. The GM of their rps was quite flexible but considering each post had to be approved by admin before they were posted he wondered if any were actually longer than they ended up being. Their GM also never failed to deliver.

“She seems cool. So how’d you find out about this place?” he asked looking out the window. The prices were decent and the sizes looked larger than Moonbucks by just a smidge but it was a noticeable smidge. He looked back to Kess when movement caught his eye.

_“I saw it as I was walking to a store to buy something after school. It doesn’t get a lot of people but the pastries looked really good. Wanted to try it and see if we could hang out here some.”_ Julian’s eyebrows shot up. Had she wanted a pastry? She wanted to be regulars here? Wow! That was something!

“Sure! Sounds good to me! Did you want a pastry? I can buy something for you? What did you want? Anything look appealing?” Kess glared at him and he shut up and sat down. She rolled her eyes and a soft huff left her lips before she was writing something else.

_“Save your money idiot. Maybe a different time.”_ He chuckled sheepishly and gave her a small smile. Nevertheless, a part of him was grateful.

He worked at a small mechanic auto shop sort of place. They worked on stuff other than cars but it was what the shop was for. He was more of an apprentice than anything and worked on small simple jobs, restocking, reordering, or managing appointments. He didn’t do a whole lot of heavy lifting but his job was important and he was learning. That’s all that mattered. Well, that and the fact that he got paid. But he was only working three days a week for at most 6 hours and at least 3 hours. He wasn’t making much but that was fine with him.

“It’s fine it’s fine. But alright. Tell me what kind of pastries you like!” He was interrupted by a voice shouting out their names.

“Oh. I’ll be back.” He said as he got up to get the cups. He should start saving more if they were going to be regulars here. Or anywhere.

 

* * *

 

Emerin handed the two cups to the boy nodding in acknowledgement as he smiled at him. His immediate thought was that of a meme and he was not ashamed: a cinnamon roll: too good, too pure for this world.

“Thanks uh Emerin?” he said tilting his head as he stood dumbfounded on the spot. He looked funny with his head tilted like that. Like an adorable puppy. He raised an eyebrow amused. His name often got some questions.

“Yes?” That was his name. Was there something else he needed? He stood patiently watching as an expression of complete and utter befuddlement cross over him before he appeared unsure.

“Uhm so that’s not a common name is it?” He asked shuffling his feet. He looked like there was something else on his mind. His cheeks were a little pink.

Oh boy. Was this another person from the forums? Shit he should’ve used a different name. A nagging feeling in the back of his mind told him that it was and that he probably should’ve.

"Uhm not really,” he said hesitantly. He swore if this is going where he thought it was going, well, he didn’t know exactly what he would do but he’d do something.

“Ok so uhm. My middle name’s Jace.” Emerin blinked. Well shit.

“Oh.”                                                           

“Yeah.” Emerin stared at Julian blinking. This tiny child was their damage dealer. Wow.

“No wonder you have so much spare time,” he said grinning teasingly. Julian flushed and looked away.

“Well I mean. I guess. I work too though! But probably not as much as you do. Sorry I know this isn’t a competition and that I’m bugging you at work. I can go. Uhm thank you for the hot chocolate!” Julian said rushing through a mix of emotions before literally running back to the table where the girl was sitting watching the situation unfold amusedly. The boy sat back down at the table spilling word vomit to the girl who just calmly sipped at her hot chocolate.

Emerin chuckled and walked back to the register. The rush was going to start soon. He should get ready.

 

* * *

 

 

Cyce got on the bus standing near the back. His stop wasn’t too far away but it was definitely after a couple stops. He gripped the pole firmly and planted his feet as he pulled out his phone.

Emerin would still be working but he could stick around until he got off and then they could walk home together again. It wasn’t like he had too much homework to do tonight, or at least anything that wasn’t due immediately. He should probably get started on some assignments. Emphasis on the “should” though.

The bus filled up even more on the next stop and then a girl came on. She looked maybe 16 years old but he thought he’d seen her on campus before. She looked around gravitating quickly to the back before realizing there was no empty spot. She tried to reach up for one of the handles but fell short. Almost literally. He found it amusing watching her struggle before the bus driver snapped at her to find a spot.

He begrudgingly moved aside and grabbed one of the overhead handles. She shot him a grateful look before firmly attaching herself to the pole. The bus started moving. Cyce told himself that that was his one good act for the day. He was proud of himself. He was very generous.

He glanced over at her again. She was on her phone with an impassive face. She had insanely long hair and a messenger bag which could not be good for her shoulder, he would know. She looked 16 and yet gave off a fairly mature aura. Well, when she wasn’t freaking out over being so short.

He snorted as he looked at his phone again. He had a new message. One was from Emerin and one was from Rhythm. There was one of those weird smiley faces next to her name. He rolled his eyes.

_“Hey it’s Rhythm! XP”_

_“Hey.”_ He then went to Emerin’s.

_“So I just met Jace he’s a ginger high school kid who’s incredibly awkward and is the epitome of the cinnamon roll meme”_ Cyce chuckled again before typing out a reply.

_“Wow. I’m surprised you know what the word epitome means.”_

_“me too.”_ Was the prompt reply.

Cyce snorted before looking up. It was his stop.

 

* * *

 

Raven was having the worst day of her life. Her job was hell because she was still learning how to do things even though she was a simple assistant/receptionist/secretary. Her school work just kept piling on top of each other and midterms were coming up. She couldn’t wait to get home and yet she didn’t want to. That just meant doing more work.

She felt a little bad about not being to upload anything to the forum. Maybe she should do that instead. No maybe as a break in between her homework. They shouldn’t have to wait on her for so long.

Raven looked up at the young man who gave up his spot for her. She’d seen him around school before. He had a class in the same room as she did except his was first and hers was second. She often saw him rushing out of the classroom to his next class. He always looked like a jerk but one shouldn’t judge a book by its cover. Though, she did. Either way, she was immensely grateful for this little blessing.

He got off the bus at the next stop and Raven still stood. Her stop was farther along the line and it wasn’t often she took the bus home. In fact, she usually drove but her roommates needed the car for today.

She took out her phone as she waited. She had gotten quite a few texts from Rhythm while she was at work.

_“I just met a guy named cyce! XD”_

_“lolz no way!!”_

_“Yes!!!”_

_“Did you ask him???”_

_“no….I feel like I should wait”_ Raven nodded her head. Understandable.

_“chill so what was he like? Howd ya meet him?”_ She asked, wanting to know the details.

_“In my class! He decided to sit behind me for the day and so I introduced myself to him and made a fool out of myself but he seemed pretty cool! I think he was making fun of me a bit tho…”_ Raven rose an eyebrow as she glanced up at the stop. Not hers.

_“like…in a bad way?”_ Raven was totally willing to punch a stranger. She would do it no hesitation if someone was picking on her friend.

_“no! Well I don’t think he meant it in a MEAN way you know? Like yeah he was laughing at me but not meanly ya know?”_ Raven nodded as she relaxed. That was chill.

_“like teasing yeah?”_

_“yeah!! Exactly!!”_ Solid, she won’t have to punch anybody then. But that was interesting. Another one of them was in New York, at the same college, most likely living in the same general area then.

_“that’s pretty cool tho like he goes to the same school as us”_

_“wait. You know what school I go to?! O.O”_ Raven rolled her eyes. Did Rhythm really not realize?

_“Rhythm. We go to the same school together. I saw you literally run out of Pensington’s class like yesterday. I tried to like call out to you but you were literally running.”_ Maybe Raven should have been more clearer and sought to wave her down the next time but she didn’t. Oh well, better late than never.

_“What?!?!? I’m so sorry Raven!!! We could’ve gone to lunch together or something!!!”_ Raven chuckled feeling the bus lurch again. She looked up. Not her stop. The next one definitely unless it happens while she’s not paying attention.

_“Unfortunately I have class around lunch. But if we live near each other we can always hang out or something.”_ She shot back before she pocketed her phone. She didn’t want to miss her stop. It hasn’t happened yet but it’s better safe than sorry and she could see herself missing it because she was distracted.

The distance between stops was short and soon she was making her way to the apartment she shared with two of her friends. Man, she really missed the car.


	8. A Reverse AU of Sorts: The shippy chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want slow burn, flirting, and gay college boys? Here you go

Julian and Kess had left a little bit into the dinner rush. Emerin had his neutral yet pleasant tone as he handled the customers smoothly writing names, double checking orders, serving the fresh snacks that they had, and counting change. Today was one of the smoother days where he just sort of slipped into a trance and handled everything almost robotically.

What pulled him out of it was the sudden lull in drinks coming out. Had something happened? Maybe Jessica had messed something up. She’d been here for almost two weeks now and she said she was a fast learner.

Emerin paused before taking the next order to take a step back and ask Elijah what was going on. He shook his head exasperatedly. His eyes looked wild and he looked like he was on his last edge.

“Tori called in sick and Matthews already left.” Shit. They were short during rush. God he was going to die.

“Take over the register. You need a break. I’ll handle the drinks with Liza just make sure your writings legible.” He said moving past him and grabbing one of the empty cups as Liza went to go call out some names.

He wasn’t exceptionally speedy but he could handle the monotonous stress better than Elijah. Elijah was handy during rush because he was meticulous and managed to keep a fairly cheery demeanor as evident by his chipper tone as he talked to the customers flashing him his blinding smile. Liza was handy during rush because she took no shit and seemed to hyper focus on getting drinks out as fast as possible while not making a complete and total mess. She did make messes though.

He was in the zone within minutes again with Elijah putting, neatly written cups within his and Liza’s reach. Soon, the pace slowed down and he slowly came back into his mind and body and he felt completely wiped. His vision swayed and Liza told him to take a ten.

He made himself a small drink and then sat in the back trying not to pass out. The exhaustion made it extremely hard. Nearing the end of his ten he went to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. He needed to stay close to the wall to make it there or else he would have tipped over.

“Shit.” He whispered as he leaned against the bathroom door. He went to the sink and promptly splashed his face with cold water smacking his face as well.

“Wake up dumbass. You have to walk home you gotta keep it up for a little while longer.” He drew in some short breaths before he leaned back and stretched. God he was tired. He felt the room spin and slapped his face again.

“God come on!” He was growing a little desperate here but his break was up. He returned to his place at the register gratefully. Elijah gave him a rough bro hug shaking him a little and Emerin was glad for that. He shook his head before continuing to take orders as the line got shorter and the pace slowed. The door slowly stopped jingling so often.

Liza gave Elijah a break after a couple of drinks and when Elijah got back he returned the favor to her. They weren’t tight knit coworkers but when it came to times of high stress you either banded together or threw each other under the bus. Elijah was nice enough to not do any shit while on the clock though no one knew him well enough to hear him talk shit after. Liza literally gave no shit. To her, her coworkers were shit in general. If they worked well and weren’t a huge bag of dicks then they were less pieces of shit. She was never hostile but well, there’s a reason she wasn’t on the register. Though Emerin had thought he saw her outside of work once laughing and grinning with her friends but he just figured she knew those friends were either remarkable pieces of shit, loveable pieces of shit, pieces of The Shit, or absolutely not pieces of shit. Emerin only had the time and energy to do the job. He couldn’t focus on so many things at once unless you wanted him to pass out. He was getting better at it though. Slowly.

After the hour summed itself up, Emerin mentally proclaimed it the end of the rush hour despite customers still coming in just more every now and then. Liza clocked out and Johnson took her place. Maureen clocked in but immediately went into the back to prep the dough for the next day. Though Emerin always worked close to closing he never closed. He, and the manager, never trusted himself enough to close up properly. It consist of three people. One in the back, usually Maureen but occasionally Sam, one in the front, Johnson or Liza, and one to assist with everything, generally any other member of crew except Emerin, Frankie, and Matthews. Matthews refused to work late nights, closing specifically, and Frankie exclusively worked mornings or opening.

It was only about 15 minutes until Cyce walked into the door and Emerin felt embarrassed at how he felt himself straighten up. He shot him a small smirk silently berating himself.

“Good evening. What can I get you?” he asked watching as Cyce’s eyes danced in amusement.

He shifted his weight, assumed a thinking pose, and let his eyes draw over the menu looking like he was deep in thought.

“You know,” he said tapping his lip, Emerin focused on his ridiculous expression,”I’m thinking of trying your new pumpkin pie flavored drink with extra whipped cream but I’m not so sure.” Emerin rose an eyebrow half wondering if he was actually being serious.

“Oh really? I think that might be too sweet for your taste. You seem like you could use a good waking up this late in the evening and like you’d enjoy something more bitter. Not that you’re better but I just can’t imagine you having a sweet tooth.” Emerin teased leaning forward a bit. Cyce crossed his arms his eyes glinting. His smirk seemed more like a smile.

“Oh? I thought the customer was always right though? Surely, I look sweet too?” Emerin felt his eyes close as he chuckled softly. Cyce was too fun. He couldn’t believe this was only the second day talking with him.

“How about I whip up a small special and a medium black and if you stick around for an hour or so more and end up not liking it, I’ll drink it for you.” He settled on feeling himself smile more. It was similar to how he felt around Nadi and yet warmer and brighter like sparklers on the fourth of july but the memory of them.

“Only if I get a discount.” Cyce said proudly lifting his chin slightly. Emerin chuckled as he pushed in his employee number as well as the order.

“Of course of course, you’re lucky I love you.” He replied the second part being softer and absent minded as he finished up Cyce’s order over soft chuckles and smiles.

“I’ll call you when it’s ready.”

“Oh only when it’s ready?” Emerin rolled his eyes as he waved Cyce to the side. He went to his table and waited the traces of a smile still on his lips. He couldn't believe he actually had feelings like this.  

Emerin got started on the black coffe while Elijah took over their special. He felt like Elijah wanted to say something so he glanced at him to see an odd sort of smile on his lips.

“I heard someone asked for your number yesterday but I didn’t take you for the type to go for it. Or be totally unreserved when you did.” It took a little bit for Emerin to comprehend what exactly he was saying or what exactly he was talking about but when he did he felt his cheeks burn a bit.

“Never really took you to be gay either. Always thought you were ace or something.” Emerin paused and gave Elijah a look.

“I just met him yesterday. Do you normally think about people you meet like that?” Emerin asked raising an eyebrow in a judgmental look. Elijah just sent him a bewildered look instead.

“But, he asked for your phone number. That’s basically saying ‘I’m single, you’re my type, I want to date and like bone you eventually,” he said lowering his voice on the word bone. Emerin gave Elijah a skeptical look as he put the top on the coffee.

“I’m almost 100% sure that is NOT the reason he asked for my number.” This statement seemed to pique Elijah’s interest as his eyebrows shot up. He slowly began to smile and Emerin rolled his eyes and snatched the other finished drink out of his hand.

“And I am on the ace spectrum.” he tossed him the bone as he passed him on the way to the pick up counter. He heard Elijah whisper a soft “yes” and rolled his eyes once again. He most likely did a little fist pump. He was a ridiculous young man. Very blunt and occasionally too crass for Emerin’s taste but nice.

“Cyce!” he called out as the door jingled once again. He heard Elijah take it over as he handed the drinks to Cyce.

“What were you two talking about?”                                                   

“I’ll tell you after shift. See you in a bit.” Emerin said nodding as Cyce waved before heading back to his table. This time, he had his laptop out and a notebook. It’s better he got his homework done while Emerin couldn’t distract him. No doubt he would for the rest of the night.

Emerin immediately went to get started on the drinks Elijah was taking down. He cringed at the sight of the couple of people in the group. So long as more people didn’t come in he’d be fine.

 

* * *

 

 

Cyce had finished his homework and was going to get started on his reply in the forum. Their Game master who was in charge of all of the monsters, quest, and paths that they went down, as well as the administrator on the site, always seemed to reply to interactions very quickly. They ranged from short and curt like “The door didn’t budge.” to very descriptive like “The door opened to reveal a dim hallway lit only by torches on the sides of the stone walls. The ground was a little wet, also stone, and very dirty. There were small alcoves on the side, most closed with bars. There are no windows and you don’t know how far the hallway stretches on. The only things you can hear are the distant drops of water, the sounds of scuttling, and the occasional squeak of a rodent.”.

What he saw before him was:

 

_“The monster roared and attempted to swipe at Jace. He had a knife stuck in his thigh while the other had simply grazed his side. He pulled the knife out of his leg and tossed it at the ground. He jumped towards Jace and snarled as the rapier sliced neatly across his face.”_

Oh boy lucky Jace had prepared his rapier though now he’s back against a wall. Cyce tapped on the table before he leaned back and took a sip of his black coffee. He didn’t touch the other cup. He hadn’t since he set it down. Emerin was right, he didn’t like sweets that much.

“Alright let’s kick some butt.”

 

“ _Cyce took a deep breath as he pointed his wand the monster. A simple small spell would work just to get his attention and do some damage while he was at it. He needed to get this guy off his friend’s back. “Firebolt!” he shouted as a burst of fire shot from his wand and soaring quickly through the air at the monster before hitting it. He moved in front of Emerin protectively. Rule number one of adventuring was to always protect the healer and that’s what he was going to do.”_

 

Cyce nodded as he looked over what he had typed out. Looked good enough and left enough for the GM to decide how things played out. That hadn’t taken much time either so he decided to check his emails and his planner.

He could get started on something due next week but he could always do that over the weekend. But he did have a couple of minutes to spare before Emerin got off work. he might as well start the thing.

His phone blinked at him. He paused and leaned back taking another sip of his coffee as he checked the message.

 _“Goin out for dinner want anything?”_ It wasn’t often Tarra and Cyce went out. She must either be very lazy or had budgeted this in. Usually he did the budgeting but if she got too impatient then she could do it as well.

_“Where are you going?”_

_“Was thinking that asian place down the street”_ It wasn’t bad. Was pretty cheap but had limited options but they were typical favorites. Luckily, they did to-go things as well. They didn’t deliver though.

_“Ok. I’ll take a ramen or a dragon roll.”_

_“I’ll get both. Taking some more hours this week and next week. Lexa called in sick for tomorrow bronchitis or strep or smth and Jared’s on vacay next week.”_ Cyce nodded as he took some mental notes. He should make lunch over the weekend for the next week. It was usually just sandwiches or rice or noodles. He should also do the grocery shopping and check out some coupons. As one of the assistant managers of the small shop she helped run, and had been in since the beginning, she was experienced and had a lot of things on her plate. The good thing was that she enjoyed her job which was important.

 _“If you can thank you.”_ Cyce debated adding a smiley face before deciding against it. That wasn’t him.

He set his phone aside and started jotting some things in his planner. He paused to only close his laptop and put it away. He took another sip before returning to his planner. Should he get a job?

“You ok? You didn’t touch our special.” Emerin said gently placing a hand on Cyce’s shoulder. He had quite a bit jotted down on a page he had labeled “To Do List.” He looked up and blinked at Emerin before putting his stuff away.

“Ah well I don’t really like sweets so I figured I’d just leave it for you if you wanted it.” Emerin blinked in surprise before sitting down in the seat opposite him taking the small cup.

“Thank you.” He said before he took a sip.

He had changed out of his uniform as per usual. Today's outfit, though understated, was a bit more interesting than his previous outfit.

He now wore a simple dark gray t-shirt with some faded design on it of, was that a UFO? Whatever. Cyce brushed it off. He wore a dark purple hoodie over it. It was also faded but still looked thick enough to protect him in the cold.

“Aren’t you cold?” Cyce asked trying not to sound too worried. Cyce himself wore a sweater and a scarf again. Emerin simply shrugged in response.

“I mean I’m not the warmest person but I figured you wouldn’t want to see me wear something akin to the same clothes again. Cyce rolled his eyes. This boy. What was wrong with him.

“You’ll freeze to death you idiot. I have a too big sweater Tarra gave to me for Christmas years ago saying how I’d ‘grow into it.’ Spoiler alert: I didn’t. You can have it if it fits.” Cyce said as he finished off his coffee.

“Oh ok. Also,” he reached into his bag and pulled out some oatmeal raisin cookies and some white chocolate macademia nut ones, “We were pretty full on these and the dinner rush is over so I figured I’d snag some for you. With permission of course don’t worry.” Cyce’s eyebrows rose in surprise and skepticism.

“Why?” Emerin gave him a look that was a mixture of insulted and confused.

“I just said why.” Cyce responded with an exasperated look before rolling his eyes once again.

“I mean, why not just take them home?” Emerin looked at the cookies and shrugged.

“I mean, it’d be rude not to at least offer them to you yeah?” Cyce scrunched his nose up in thought. Emerin didn’t strike him as a socially polite person but still. Why was he looking a gift horse in the mouth?! He should just take the cookies don’t question them! What is he doing.

“If you don’t like them though I can take them. Just thought you might at least like the white mac.” Emerin started putting the cookies away in his bag and Cyce reached out gently. Emerin paused.

“I never said I wouldn’t take them. C’mon man hand over the cookies.” He held out his hand trying not to see if Emerin’s expression changed too much.

“Man are you confusing.” Emerin muttered as the bag of cookies was placed in his hand.

“So are you ready to go home or did you wanna chat some more?” Cyce blinked before he remembered two things.

“Oh yeah uh I did have some things I wanted to talk about actually.” He said as he stashed the cookies away. He packed up his other supplies as well. No point in having the out if he wouldn’t be doing anything on them. No doubt he’d want to hear what Emerin said.

“What were you and your coworker talking about? Nothing bad I hope?” he asked raising an eyebrow again trying not to seem too concerned. “You did say you’d tell me later,” he added pointedly. Emerin nodded as he zipped up his hoodie.

“Yeah uh we were just uh talking about you and yesterday and us I guess. No bad things I guess well other than, well, it’s not too big really but uh just to clarify, you did not give me your number yesterday in a way that was flirtatious or anything did you?” Emerin asked scratching his cheek and shoving his hands into his pockets so he could avoid Cyce’s gaze at the end. Cyce only got a bit bewildered before his cheeks started to burn. He desperately willed it down along with the way he tensed at the end.

“Well, for the most part no I mostly wanted to find out if you were the same Emerin as the one online. Without just asking you in public.” Emerin nodded seemingly content with that answer. He seemed to relax but his shoulders and expression faltered in a way that wasn’t relaxed. Cyce suddenly felt anxious for some reason and decided to finish his entire thought. Because Emerin would be too stupid to ask for it other wise.

“But I mean, it was a bonus that you were cute. in case you weren’t or something.” He finished trying to maintain his cool demeanor. Emerin immediately met his eyes and Cyce couldn’t help but notice the way his eyes glittered and the slight uplift of the mouth before it shifted into something more playful, teasing, familiar, and comfortable.

“Aw shucks Cyce I think you’re cute too. Maybe a bit too hipster ish for my taste but I did say what I did last night.” He said with a shrug before leaning forward, placing his arms on the table.

Cyce though, looked affronted. Dramatically of course. Very exaggerated. Hand on his chest. Offended. Scoff and turn up of the nose. He pointedly ignored the last part. He wasn't sure he was ready to face that.

“Excuse you but I am not a hipster. I am bookish and a loner. Not hipster. Very different. I don’t wear beanies or have fake glasses or spout shit about shit I don’t fully understand.” Emerin chuckled his shoulders shaking gently before Cyce reached out and flicked his nose.

“Now take it back.”

“I take it back I take it back you nerd.” He said smiling bigger than Cyce had seen on him before. Granted, they only knew each other for two days including today but still. It must be rare to see this degree of emotion on Emerin’s face from what he usually sees.

“Oh yeah uhm the second.” He started straightening up after Emerin’s laughter died down. Emerin looked at him and the only way he could describe it was gently star struck. It made Cyce pause again.

“You said you met Jace.” At this Emerin sat up straight as well and his expression seemed to clear.

“Oh yeah I did.”

“And?” Cyce urged.

“uhhh cinnamon roll.” Emerin said blankly yet quickly as if it was some sort of association game. 

“Ok?” Cyce was very unimpressed. He knew Emerin could do better.

“Uhm” Emerin’s eyes closed as he furrowed his brow. He was thinking really hard or something. He even hunched in on himself or something.

“He’s a kid. Uhm. Came in with a girl.”

Cyce rose an eyebrow. He waved his hand to encourage Emerin to continue. He straightened up a bit but his brows remained furrowed.

“Uhm his real name is Julian. the girls name was Kara? Kiss, Kass, Kess, Kyra? It was short and I think there was an s. He’s like a cinnamon roll you know? Like the meme: pure and good and shit.” He had seemed to remember more things now and his expression smoothed out as he shaped an imaginary cinnamon roll in his hands. Cyce nodded along.

“What was he like? How’d you find out?” he asked propping his chin on his hand as he leaned onto the table.

“He seems like a good guy. More free time than us of course. Very awkward pretty quiet. He’ll probably turn into quite the gentleman so like as like he doesn’t get any shitty shit stuffed into his brain.” Cyce nodded. He knew what Emerin meant but New York was a pretty shitty place. Who knows what would happen.

“And he saw my name tag and asked if it was common and then said that his middle name was Jace or something and it was like a sort of chill realization I guess. Well, chill for me. That kid probably has anxiety or something. Or shy. He might just be shy with strangers.” Cyce nodded clicking his tongue.

“Sucks to be him.” Emerin nodded.

“Yeah but the girls got his back I think. Her stare is enough to send chills down my spine. I’d hate to get on her bad side.” Emerin said grinning. Cyce smirked and rose an eyebrow.

“Oh really? Is it hard scaring you?” Emerin shrugged scratching his cheek.

“Well I mean I don’t get scared by customers easily but I don’t really watch horror movies. Not that they scare me but I’ve never really been interested. And I’d rather not have nightmares just in case. Some can be pretty creepy. Others are just, ridiculous.” he said looking off to the side with a mildly disgusted and exasperated face. Cyce nodded in agreement before sitting up straight.

“Alright well that’s all I wanted to really grill you on I guess, wanna head back?” Emerin looked at him amusedly.

“Head back? Honey we live in two separate areas and I’m pretty sure we never started there in the first place.” Cyce rolled his eyes as he tossed his trash into the bin before heading out the nearest door. Emerin trailed after him after grabbing his bag.

“Oh shut up you or I’ll head home without you.”

“Oh but you love my company.”

“Help! Harassment!”

“Cyce! Top 10 Anime Betrayals!”

“Stop spewing memes dorks!”

 

* * *

 

 

When Cyce got back to their apartment, Tarra was messing with the tv, her laptop hooked up to it, take out on the coffee table among other snacks, and some blankets.

“Hey sis didn’t keep you waiting too long?”

“Not really. I had some things to finish up before double checking our budget and going out. Figured we could watch a movie or something tonight. You got a lot of homework?” she asked as she moved back to her spot on the couch grabbing the laptop. She started typing and pulling up a movie as Cyce set his stuff down and started dishing out the food. God it smelled good.

“Nope. What movie were you thinking? Oh yeah, you like oatmeal raisin cookies?” Cyce asked as he pulled his bag close. Tarra sat back as she finished getting the set up ready. She seemed interested but decided not to question it too much. Cyce was thankful for that.

“I mean they’re sweet but they also have raisins AND oatmeal in them so they make me feel healthy. Can’t say I love em but I don’t hate em. I’ll eat em why?” she asked as she grabbed her own food. She was always a little wary though. He couldn't really fault her though.

Cyce held the bag out to her showing off the assorted cookies in it. Tarra rose her eyebrows as she appraised the bag. She licked her lips and set down the noodles before grabbing the bag. She opened it and counted the cookies before setting them down with the rest of the snacks.

“Solid. I’m impressed. Your boyfriend keep delivering like this and he’ll be in my good books in no time.” Cyce almost felt himself choke on his ramen but he did feel his cheeks pink a bit.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” He denied shooting a brief glare at Tarra. She just proudly grinned at her food as she started eating.

“Yet.” Tarra said pointing at him with her chopsticks as she started eating her rice. Cyce rolled his eyes. He didn't come here to get grilled by his sister he came for food and movie. He tried to ignore the fact that a meme popped into his head and the after thought of how much Emerin was influencing him.

“Whatever just start the movie.” Tarra grinned and hit the play button.

“You got it Mr. Bossypants.” Cyce groaned softly. He could hear the teasing grin in her voice. He decided to just focus on the good food for now.

 

* * *

 

 

Emerin rode the elevator up to his floor before he got to their studio apartment. He yawned and was going to go straight for his room if Nadi hadn’t stopped him.

“Emi? Is everything going ok?” Emerin felt bad. She was usually asleep at this time. Hence why most of the lights were off.

“Yeah it’s fine. Late work hours, talking to Cyce after the shift.” At this Nadi seemed to perk up. He could barely make out her expression in the dim lighting until she turned on the hall light.

“Oh? you wanna talk about it? I could stay up some more.” Emerin shook his head. He hadn’t given Nadi a lot of details since he hadn’t really had time to or even thought about it.

Their schedules tended to clash yet mix well at some points. She was an early to bed early to rise person and he was a night owl. She’d make breakfast and he’d make lunch and they’d do whatever for dinner. She’d clean the rooms and do stuff lke open curtains in the morning and he’d do dishes and other stuff at night. They texted each other enough and they talked enough on their days off though Nadi worked at home for the most part. Emerin was the one who went out to work. She did go to school though. She chose to have her classes in the morning and early afternoon and over and done with and he took them as he could.

“No it’s fine Nadi. You should sleep you have class in the morning.” he said softly gently pushing Nadi back into her room. She nodded and yawned and then gave him a stern look pointing her finger at him.

“You will be talking to me boy. If not in person over text AND I am meeting him.” she said her voice trying to convey as much sternness as she could in such a groggy state.

Emerin chuckled and shook his head as the door closed. He turned the hallway light off and went to his room. 

It was simple and sparse. There was a twin bed, though he hoped to get a larger one eventually, he liked splaying out, with purple sheets and a simple white pillow. There were some plastic drawers filled with clothes, a laundry basket full of dirty clothes, he should do laundry soon, and a small table where he worked at. It was adjustable in height in cae he wanted to sit on the floor or in a chair or stand but it was where he put miscellaneous items, papers, and the like. Occasionally he ate there too.

He changed and laid in bed before getting onto the website. Cyce and Julian had posted. He should probably do that too.

 

_Emerin was very surprised at both Jace’s and Cyce’s bold moves. He decided to enchant both of his friends so that they could move faster and be more agile. He wasn’t too worried even if the monster’s attention was now on them. Jace worked better catching them off guard and with speed and Cyce could protect them both and even if he couldn’t then Emerin could always heal them._

 

Afterwards, he set his phone on the charger and promptly passed out not even bothering to get under the sheets.


	9. A Reverse AU of Sorts: The setup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we set things up for the end

Rhythm all but squealed as she aggressively started typing something out before class started.

“You seem very excited about something.” Rhythm looked up in surprise, following Cyce as he sat behind her again.

“You don’t usually sit here. I thought you’d go back?” she said gesturing with her head in the direction of Cyce’s old seat. Cyce shrugged in response as he leaned back, also texting on his phone.

“That sides boring. Here I can talk to you and tease you all I want.”  Rhythm stuck her tongue out at him before going back to finishing her post.

 

_Rhythm examined the room trying to find something that fit the riddle’s criteria. The room had to have something like it. It was full of so much stuff there had to be something that fit in that hand. Something fragile yet unbreakable, had to be placed, meaningful. There were no doubt dozens of things with meaning in here and everything here could be placed but fragile yet unbreakable?_

 

“So what’re you typing so furiously? Is it the outline for the midterm paper?” Rhythm looked up at him, eyes wide.

“That was due today?” Cyce’s face scrunched in a way she hadn’t seen before and that smile was actually kind of cute. She’d appreciate it more if it wasn’t aimed at her.

“You jerk! Don’t mess with me like that!” she cried smacking his arm. He just laughed at her and leaned back as the professor walked in. She quickly hit submit and then quickly pulled out her notebooks.

Her friends really were something. She had been waiting for Kess to reply to Raven’s previous post which had happened sooner than she had anticipated. It probably helped that Rhythm reminded her that it was her turn though.

She was really excited though. Now the boys wouldn’t have all the fun. So sure her if she didn’t pay attention during class and got excited when 15 minutes till the end she saw that Raven had posted.

 

_There’s no way this would work. Raven though as she stepped closer to the hand. But hey what could go wrong? “Brace yourselves guys I’m gonna try something and I don’t know how it’ll turn out!” She called out to them giving them a minute to brace themselves before she took a deep breath and placed her own hand on top of the outstretched stone one from the wall._

 

And then almost immediately after.

 

_The stone hand grasps Raven’s hand firmly and pulls her into the wall just before it pulls apart to reveal a stone arch leading into a dark area. You can see Raven just standing on the other side of the wall that had once been there._

 

Holy shit.

Rhythm had to bite her lip to stop herself from squealing and grinning to widely. This wasn’t a class in which someone just spontaneously got excited. She could help her leg bouncing though. Cyce noticed as well and poked her back. She rolled her eyes and swatted at him throwing a glare over her shoulder. He simply gave her a smirk in return.

When class ended she got up and grabbed Cyce’s wrist before he could leave.

“There’s someone I need to introduce to you.” Cyce blinked and looked at her skeptically. He seemed amused still at her excitement but there was also that reluctance.

“I know I know just lemme introduce you two and then you can go and like you never have to say hi to each other ever again. Ever. Promise. Please?” Cyce rolled his eyes before pulling his arm back.

“Puppy dog eyes won’t work on me but so long as they aren’t as hyperactive and excitable as you are surely they can’t be that bad?” He still looked reluctant but Rhythm was just glad that he agreed. She grabbed his wrist again and led him out of the room. She looked around and saw who she was looking for standing at the back her eyes glued to her phone.

“Raven!” She called out dragging Cyce over.

At this, Raven looked up and her eyebrows rose in surprise. She smiled at Rhythm though but she still seemed shocked. Was it that surprising after yesterdays conversation?

“What’s up?” she asked stepping aside to let Cyce join into the conversation.

“I didn’t know you were friends with this guy. I ran into him on the bus when I had a uh short person dilemma.” she exaplined gesturing to Cyce who seemed shocked and surprised and even embarrassed for a second before his trademark smirk came onto his face.

“Yeah the bus was full and she couldn’t reach the handles that hang from the ceiling. She looked like a helpless little kid and looked so pitiful when the bus driver yelled at her so I graciously let her have my space at the side.” Rhythm touched her chest looking at Cyce, touched.

“Awww Cyce you do have a heart!”

Cyce rolled his eyes at that and waved her off before holding his hand out. He was being much more courteous to her than he had been to Rhythm. Maybe that was because Rhythm was teasing him a lot.

“Cyce. What grade are you in short stuff? You here with your parent?” Scratch that. Raven’s grin twitched and shifted a bit. She grabbed Cyce’s hand roughly in one big motion giving it a firm shake.

“Actually Cyce, I’m pretty sure I’m older than you what with me being a 3rd year and all. I think your heads so full of air your body’s straining trying to keep up with it. Should I kick you down a few notches?” Oh boy. Rhythm looked between the two nervously. She wasn’t sure if this was playful or serious.

“Tch. As if you could. What you’re about as strong as a 12 year old.” Cyce said smoothly wrenching his hand out of Raven’s grasp. Raven stood up straight and narrowed her eyes at her before she gave a nod.

“Hm. And here I thought you were nice. Alas, I was wrong. There is no hope in the world.”

“Guys? Don’t we have class to get to?” Rhythm interrupted before smacking her forehead. There was something else she wanted to do as well.

“Wait wait guys. I was thinking. Raven you don’t work today so do you want to get some coffee? There’s a coffee shop by the park we met at.” Raven blinked and shrugged. Cyce gave her an odd sideways glance though.

“Is the coffee shop called Ambrosia?” Rhythm tilted her head. Did Cyce go there often?

“Actually yeah. You all wanna I dunno, hang out there later?” Cyce had another amused glint in his eyes except there seemed to be a hint of something else. Something that seemed a little more devious. Rhythm wasn’t sure she entirely liked it but she could deal. So long as no one actually blew up or died she’d be fine.

“Sure. I’ll bring some friends. I think you’d like to meet them.” Cyce then turned to walk off, waving as he went.

“I’ll text you later. See you then.” Rhythm blinked and Raven shuffled her feet.

“I should actually go too. Class is right about to start. Talk to you later Rhythm!” Rhythm nodded and waved as Raven disappeared into the classroom.

“Yeah! I’ll uh text you the deets.” Rhyhtm rubbed her neck feeling a little odd. Would these two really work out as friends? Was she reading them wrong? They didn’t seem to mind too much. She just wanted everyone to get along and be happy. She hoped they would get along.

She took out her phone to text them both about times when her heart stopped. Shit. She was late to class.

 

* * *

 

 

_“We don’t have to go.”_ Julian nodded but shrugged.

“I kinda want to.” Julian whispered back before he got another written reply passed along the desk.

_“Its’ not to treat me is it?”_ Well, he had grabbed some of his saved up money to check out the prices of the snacks. He was also interested in Emerin too though.

“Not entirely?” At this he only got a question mark in return.

“I’ll tell you on the way?” he whispered getting a curt nod in return. School was almost over anyways and then he’d be off to work for a couple hours while she did whatever she did and then they’d go out and hang and do homework. He’d be home at a later time again but his family didn’t mind. His mother would be home in time to make dinner and his siblings could take care of themselves enough anyways.

He hoped that Emerin would be there again.

 

* * *

 

Emerin hated Eli. He knew he wasn’t sick. He absolutely positively knew he wasn’t sick. Yet here he was. He’d already accepted the hours. Today was supposed to be one of his days off.

But that wasn’t the only reason he hated Eli. He also hated Eli because Eli knew that he wouldn’t turn him down. Eli knew that jerk. That manipulative jerk. E was probably trying to be one of those ridiculous bird bros or something. Whatever it was called, Emerin didn’t care. Instead he had to tell Nadi and respond to Cyce.

_“I picked up some more hours today.”_

_“I thought it was your day off?”_

_“It was supposed to be.”_

_“Why’d you take them?”_

_“cuz I’m stupid.”_

_“Oh Emi <333 ;)”_

_“Nadi….”_

_“I’ll drop by with some dinner to pick you up and maybe to meet this Cyce of yours?~”_

_“I’m not complaining so long as there’s food.”_

_“XD Yay!!”_ Emerin rolled his eyes a smile tugging on his lips. He was glad Nadi wasn’t taking it too roughly. Now to Cyce’s.

_“Hey you working tonight?”_ Emerin rose an eyebrow.

_“Are you asking me out? ;)”_

_“Yes and no. Are you working tonight?”_

_“Unfortunately TT”_

_“When do you get off?”_

Emerin had to hold back the reply “Whenever I think of you” because one, not only is that totally inappropriate and creepy and two, it’s only been a couple of days, but three, he’s practically ace. Gray ace but on the ace spectrum no doubt. He doesn’t really do masturbation.

_“Same time as usual.”_

_“Great. If Julian and Kess come by again tell them to stay till you get off. Tell them you wanna talk to them more or something. I’ll see if I can get there earlier.”_ Now Emerin was confused. What the heck was going on?

“Em. Phone.” Emerin nodded as Liza reminded him. He dropped his phone into the pocket of his apron and pulled his hair back. He still couldn’t believe he was doing this. The things he did for love. Except, this wasn’t really love anyways. They were just friends. Totally just friends.

“So who’s your new boyfriend?” Emerin almost choked on his spit.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” He could feel his cheeks burning as he went to the register. Maureen had just finished covering for the previous shift and retreated to the backroom to do whatever it was she needed to do back there.

“Alright. Who’s your new friend? Just move here?” she asked as she started on the orders. Emerin ignored her as he tended to what little customers had come in. He was much happier dealing with them then her questioning. It was a little unusual too now that he thought about it.

“Why do you ask?” he responded once they had left the counter. He started helping her with drinks as there no other new customers.

“He seems…prickly,” she replied hesitantly, as if she were choosing her words carefully. Emerin rose an eyebrow before he called out a name. They retrieved it quickly and then left.

“Are you worried about me?” He could practically hear the eye roll and dead stare as she cleaned up.

“Hardly. However, there’s not much going on here except for this. It’s the same thing in small towns ya know.” Emerin rolled his eyes. Sure. Of course. That’s definitely the reason. He wasn’t buying it. Even if it was the actual reason, he liked to think his coworkers cared about him. It made him feel loved.

“Oh but Liza this is NYC. This ain’t no small town.” Emerin replied in a poor attempt of a southern accent. No doubt he butchered it horribly. At this, Liza snorted and smacked his arm as she walked past him to throw things away.

“You know what I’m talking about.” Yes Emerin did know. And so they fell back into their usual silence. It was nice when they didn’t need to communicate with each other much. They were both good at their jobs, genial with customers when necessary, and talked when they felt like it.

And an hour or two after this routine had settled, in walked Julian and Kess.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kess!” Julian shouted as he waved at Kess who stood at the corner of the street waiting for him. He had gotten off work and was immensely glad that Kess was there waiting. He felt a little bad at first but Kess had reassured him multiple times that it allowed her to practice sketching things like birds, buildings, cars, and things like that. Julian let it slide. Kess wasn’t really the type to hold back. If she had a problem no doubt she would tell you. She just might tell you in a nicer way than when compared to someone else.

“Thanks so much. So hot chocolate? I’m kinda hungry so I was thinking about getting some cookies for us and the fam you know?” Kess nodded and walked beside Julian occasionally asking him questions. She’d learned a couple phrases in sign language but only ones she used a lot and were only useful between her and Julian. Phrases like “How are you?”, “Stupid”, “Change topic”, “Leave”, “What?”, “Why?”, and of course “Fuck off” though for that last one she just used the universal symbol of the raised middle finger.

Julian was happy to talk about his day and loved hearing about hers as well. However, since Kess mostly communicated through written or typed messages, it was much easier to do that while at the coffee shop or sitting down in general. It was the reason he was constantly on his phone. Even if Kess was right next to him, he could blabber all day but she’d need to take a longer route to communicate with him and they’d both settled on it being easier to do it when sitting down and with time on their hands. Unless it was an emergency. Then Julian better figure out Kess’ scrawl and quickly before she starts turning the page and writing something else.

Before he realized it, they had made it to Ambrosia. It was a small corner coffee shop on a somewhat busy street. It had taken some walking to get there but it was nice that the shortcut involved cutting through a park. It took them a little bit past the coffee shop but it was only 5 or 10 minutes from the entrance to the coffee shop.

Julian smiled at Emerin and introduced Kess to him. Kess simply nodded at him in acknowledgement. No doubt she’d want to ask about him the moment they sat down.

Julian asked Kess about their selection and found that though she said she didn’t care her eyes had lingered longer on some cherry cookies and cinnamon rolls. It would be easier and cheaper for him to just get a pack of six cinnamon rolls and then he’d have one left over since there 4 including him in his family and then Kess. Maybe he could save the last for Emerin. Or Em. Em was easier.

“When do you get off Emerin?” Emerin tilted his head at that as he patiently watched the two of them decide on what they wanted.

“Today I get off about 8 or 9. Sometimes they keep me if the next shift doesn’t show up on time.” Julian nodded. He could handle that. He’d just take the bus home with Kess. He looked at her and asked her if she’d be willing to wait. She looked at Emerin coldly her eyes slowly raking over him. Even though he wasn’t the subject of her stare it still made him shiver. So cold. So vicious.

Eventually, she turned back to Julian and gave him a look that was one of her typical “you better know what you’re doing” looks and nodded. Julian grinned and then placed the order, ignoring how Kess seemed to jump at the mention of the cinnamon rolls. He half expected her to slap the money out of his hand and was pleasantly surprised when she didn’t. Progress is being made!

“I hope you don’t mind. I figured, it’d be cheaper to get half a dozen in a box and then we can have one and then my family can have one each and then we can let Emerin have the last one when he gets off.” He explained as they made their way to the same table.

Kess didn’t seem angry at him but she did seem a little wary. What for, he wasn’t too sure, but then she was writing on her sketchbook.

_“I hope you know what you’re doing stupid.”_ Julian grinned at her.

“Of course!” He, fact, didn't completely know exactly what he was getting into. 

Julian sat down after her and watched her write something else down. He wondered if she even ate at all. What if she was starving? Did she want more?

_“What if he’s a pedophile idiot. Also stop over thinking.”_ Julian blinked and felt his cheeks burn. He was about to object when Kess glared at him as she turned the sketchbook around and flipped the page over.

“Alright alright I was over thinking but it was important. Anyways, this is Emerin. The same Emerin from the site. I know I know,” Julian put up his hands as he tried to placate Kess’ suspicions a bit. She did have a point of course, “that doesn’t mean he’s NOT a pedophile but it does mean that he’s just as much a geek as us. And like that doesn’t make matters better I guess but like. I dunno. I think he seems chill. At least like not a pedophile. Like he might be a delinquent sure but I don’t think he’s a pedophile. Besides! I’ll protect you Kess! And I won’t let myself be suckered into anything. I promise! I’ve got your back Kess!” He puffed out his chest proudly as he tried to appear confident in front of Kess who looked very unimpressed. Was that pity in her eyes?

She started writing shaking her head ever so slightly and Julian deflated a bit. He might not be buff or super athletic but he had some muscle. He could easily pick Kess up and run off with her if he needed to. He could definitely pack a punch too. She was there when he punched a kid and almost broke their nose write? Sure it wasn’t because he was getting insulted, his younger brother was being harassed, but he still did it. They deserved it. He’d do it again in a heartbeat.

_“You idiot I’m not worried about myself I’m worried about you. You’re way too trusting.”_ He read over it and opened his mouth to reply when she held up her finger. She got back to writing something else and Julian sat there reflecting.

It was because he looked like a kid wasn’t it. It’s just cause he hasn’t gotten rid of this baby fat that’s all. Maybe he should work out more.

_“Here’s some rules: 1. Don’t give out any personal information like your address, school, parents names..etc. At least for today. 2. Don’t go anywhere alone with him. We’re staying here and we’re staying together. Capiche?”_ Julian nodded pouting.

“I knew that Kess I’m not stupid. Stranger danger and all that jazz.” He mumbled looking away. He perked up when their names were called and he got up.

“I’ll be back!” he chirped as he bounded towards the counter. He picked up the drinks and the box and smiled at Emerin who stopped him again.

“Hey.” Julian blinked and turned back towards him curiously. Oh no. Was he a pedophile? Maybe Kess was right.

“Uhm so I told my friend Cyce, yeah the same Cyce, that’s in our group, that uh you guys came in yesterday and I think that they might want to stop by and check you guys out or something. You don’t have to wait for me to get off shift to leave especially if you’re wary but I figured I should tell you guys or something. I don’t want to make you guys feel unsafe.” Julian blinked. He was honestly kind of touched.

“Em. Dinner rush prep.” The only other worker behind the counter called out and Emerin gave a half assed smile, though it looked sincere oddly enough, and a wave before he turned back to help the girl.

“Uhm thanks!” he called back before rushing back to Kess who was watching him curiously. He did feel a little uncomfortable at that thought but at the same time he was incredibly curious.

He looked up and met Kess’ eyes and swallowed thickly. Oh boy. She’d probably want to leave. That was ok though. They could always meet up some other time or something. It was fine.

“Uhm. Emerin said that Cyce wanted to meet us as well. That he’d be coming around later and stuff but that we shouldn’t feel pressured to stay.” Kess blinked slowly before continuing to stare at him before her eyes flicked to his chair then back to him.

“Oh.” He flushed as he took his seat before handing her her hot chocolate and then handing her a cinnamon roll. He set it down on a napkin in front of her as she started writing on her sketchbook.

_“I think we’ll be ok. The same rules apply though and if I give you the sign we leave.”_ Julian nodded grinning. He was so excited.

“Thank you Kess! I’m so excited and curious! What if Cyce’s a girl! What if Cyce is our age! Or like a businessman! Or a hipster. Hipsters like coffee shops right?” Julian couldn’t help himself but ramble about the possibilities as more people started to flood in and the atmosphere got louder. Eventually, his babbling flowed to a stop and he started to work on homework as Kess people watched occasionally sketching a customer.

He should buy another hot chocolate when the flow died down.


	10. A Reverse AU of Sorts: The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey look they all(ish) meet

Raven waited with Rhythm outside the bookstore that Cyce worked at apparently. Part time, evening, decently sized bookstore full of thrifty books.

“Sorry for the wait.” Cyce said as he came out of the store. He had a thick dark blue scarf wrapped around his neck and his messenger bag at his side. Raven and Rhythm both dismissed the apology before a silence ensued between them.

“So. I guess we should go?” Raven said jerking a thumb over her shoulder. She had a swarm of butterflies in her stomach. She was super nervous about all of this. She hardly knew these two people. Yeah they were fairly nice and pretty interesting but what if they didn’t get along? What if it’s just better for them to stick to being strangers behind a screen?

“Haha I guess I’m not the only one nervous I guess.” Rhythm blurted fidgeting. Cyce nodded his head jerking slightly before he scoffed.

“It’s stupid. We would’ve ran into each other eventually. We go to the same school. We live in the same area.” Raven shrugged.

“Yeah I guess. Small world or something.” She wasn’t too sure about that. Rhythm nudged her shoulder. Raven looked up at her curiously to see a teasing smile on her lips.

“You were totally looking for us. Like subconsciously or something. How else would you have noticed my picture? And there’s like this red string of fate around all of us! It’s like we’re soulmates!” Rhythm cried clapping her hands together. Raven could see the sparkled in her eyes and falling around her. She chuckled and shook her head before Cyce spoke his disagreement.

“We are NOT soulmates. I’d hate to be stuck to you guys for the rest of my life. Besides, that’s too many people. AND Jace and Kess are still in high school. That is illegal.” Raven decided to add in her two cents as well.

“And the red string of fate is only limited to lovers isn’t it? As much as I love all y’all I don’t think I’m sexually attracted to any of y’all.” She said looking between the two of them.

“But Raven! I thought we had a heart to heart! A romantic meeting on a park bench in the middle of the night to find warmth in each other’s companionship, arms, and hearts!” Rhythm exclaimed dramatically and emphatically speaking. Raven had to admit it was pretty poetic.

“Excuse you Raven but it has come to my attention that this,” Cyce gestured to his body before crossing his arms and turning away, “is obviously not only too much but too good for you to ever handle.” Raven felt herself giggle as her eyes scrunched up. She was feeling better about this as they got more comfortable.

“Alright alright. How about platonic soulmates then? Maybe some cheek kisses. And Cyce, you, in general, are too much for me to handle but trust me it’s not because of your attractiveness.” Cyce shoved her head back as he passed by her and they started to walk to the bus stop.

“Whatever pipsqueak. At least I don’t look like a little kid. Good luck getting together with someone at your height and with those cheeks. Chipmunk.” Raven squawked indignantly before Rhythm gave her a side hug and walked beside her.

“It’s ok Rave I think you’re incredibly alluring. I think he has his sights set on somebody else though,” she stage whispered and Raven’s eyes lit up. That’s right, he’d totally left Emerin out of their soulmate red string of fate conversation.

“I heard that! C’mon slow pokes or we’ll be late.”

“Late for your date maybe!” Rhythm shot back throwing Raven into a fit of giggles again. She tried to not read too deep into it but it didn’t help that Cyce’s cheeks colored as he turned around to shove at Rhythm’s shoulder.

They got on the bus and Rhythm helped Raven with her height considering most people were heading home at this time. Rhythm and Raven chattered softly with Cyce occasionally chirping in with something.

“I can’t believe we actually managed to find each other!” Rhythm excitedly whispered to Raven.

“I know this is really some red string of fate shit,” Raven replied grinning.

"We were destined for each other Raven! Are you my one true love?" Rhythm asked playfully. Both Raven and Rhythm continued to toss ideas back and forth for a bit until Rhythm got on particular one which caught Cyce's attention.

“Oh my gosh we’re totally a fanfic guys. Guys this means that somewhere out there I’m shipped with other people and we’re totally a poly ship.” Rhythm gasped out giggling at first before looking scandalized at the end. Raven mulled it over while Cyce butted in.

“No.” This caused Raven to snort and elbow him.

“You know you love us.” She shot back smirking.

“Not in the slightest.”

“You mean not even as much as I am tall?” she asked fluttering her eyelashes up at him. He scoffed and proceeded to use her as an arm rest before meeting Rhythms eyes directly not even getting bumped off balance when the bus jerked slightly.

“I’m sorry, Rhythm did you say something? I thought I heard something just now but it must’ve been my imagination.” He said a smirk dancing lightly on his lips. Raven huffed and elbowed his stomach roughly. Hr grunted and pulled back.

“Ow jeez ok ok we are in public young lady no need to get violent.” Raven rolled her eyes before shooting him a glare.

“I’m older than you idiot.”

“I’m older than you idiot.” Cyce mocked back before huffing softly. “Yeah yeah mom I hear you loud and clear.” Raven couldn’t help an exasperated smile stretch across her face as she turned to Rhythm who was trying to hold in her fits of giggles.

Cyce elbowed her and Raven went to scold him before he spoke.

“Hey it’s this stop.” What? Already? How long had they been on the bus? Surely it hadn’t been that long.

She took out her phone as the bus slowed down. Well it had been that long. Ok not THAT long but definitely longer than she had thought. If she remembered correctly. Emerin would be getting off his stop soon. She still couldn’t believe that everyone would be meeting up.

“You said that Jace and Kess were high schoolers right?” Raven asked as they shuffled off the bus with Rhythm taking the back and Cyce in front.

“Yup. Apparently Jace is a cinnamon roll and Kess is scary according to Emerin. But we’ll see. They’re high schoolers. How scary can they be?” Raven made a disapproving noise. Teenagers scared the living shit out of her. They were almost as brutal as middle schoolers. Actually, they were worse than middle schoolers. Middle schoolers were really dumb. High schoolers knew more than middle schoolers and were more brutal and impulsive. Pretty terrifying if you asked her.

“Alright well, regardless of how they act, we’re the adults in this situation and we need to make sure that they’re comfortable. We don’t want to be creepy capiche?” she said as the loitered around the bus stop.

Cyce nodded as if this was the hundredth time he had heard it. Rhythm just nodding firmly in understanding.

“Roger that captain! Everything will be PG 13! No guarantees on the lovers though~” she whispered pointing to Cyce who kicked at her shin.

“Ow! Cyce you jerk!” Rhythm cried glaring at Cyce as she rubbed her shin. She pouted and huffed as she took a step away from Cyce.

“Who me? No I have a heart of gold~” he said fluttering his eyelashes at Rhythm as he acted innocent. Raven rolled her eyes.

“Alright now children c’mon lets go. It’s this way right Cyce?” she asked as she gestured down the street.

“Yeah and then cut through the park.”

“Awww a late walk in the park? Wanna reminisce Raven? Hold hands? Are you sentimental?” Rhythm asked as she bumped shoulders with Raven. Raven laughed and bumped her right back.

“Sure sure and we can dance under streetlights and serenade each other.” Rhythm laughed and grabbed Raven’s hand as they turned the corner. Cyce watched on in amusement as they laughed and talked teasing each other back and forth.

“And then I can sweep you off your feet!” Rhythm said as she twirled with Raven along the path through the park.

“Is that a short joke?” Raven asked grinning at Rhythm. She heard Cyce snort and looked over to where he was a couple feet away so they wouldn’t spin into him. He was keeping pace with them and watching them bemusedly.

Raven met his gaze and gestured for him to come over. He shook his head and held up a hand. She was twirled again and met his gaze raising an eyebrow. He nodded and waved his hand dismissively. She let the matter drop. So long as he was enjoying himself just watching that was fine. So long as he was enjoying himself.

“Just because you’re short doesn’t mean you can’t pack a punch! I’m sure you can kick tons of people’s asses!” Rhythm cried as she jumped onto a park bench. She did a graceful leap off and a cute spin, pose, and small hop. She then pulled something similar to the ending pose of the Eros skate in that one anime.

Raven shook her head before bowing and holding her own hand outstretched towards Rhythm.

“You’re such a dork. That was from an anime wasn’t it.” Rhythm grinned.

“You know it!” Raven laughed and then stepped forward to grab Rhythm’s hand. The energy died down a bit and as Cyce came close she grabbed his hand as well. It was much darker but the streetlights made it so that she could only focus on her friend’s faces around her.

“Alright alright let’s go.” Cyce said as he tugged on Raven’s hand. Raven grinned and stepped happily between the two as they made their way through the rest of the park. It wasn’t her fault that that Wizard of Oz song came to her so naturally.

 

* * *

 

 

Julian had just finished his homework when a group of people came in. The girls were giggling and that’s what caught his attention first. It was kind of late so most people were winding down or quiet. If they had such high energy why were they here? Julian couldn’t help but eavesdrop when their conversation was the loudest thing going on. It didn’t help that they knew each other.

“Emerin!” The girl with purple hair cried as she clapped her hands onto the counter.

“Hello Emerin!” The other girl cried from her spot in front of the display. The guy in the group rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He couldn’t catch what they were saying now as the girls had started talking about drinks and food before they went back to introductions.

“Hey I’m Rhythm! I play Shia on the site! It’s a pleasure meeting you! Wow who knew that Emerin was an actual name!” Emerin shrugged and mumbled something in reply before his eyes glanced over Julian’s. It wasn’t much of a hold though but Julian still tensed. He was a little worried still. Emerin shook hands with the purple haired girl his smile a little forced before he turned to the other girl.

“Hi. I’m Raven I play Alexis on the site. It’s a pleasure officially meeting you. Were you on shift a couple nights ago? I stopped by for some hot cocoa but it was kind of late and I was in a weird headspace.” Emerin shrugged again and said something in reply but he seemed more relaxed.

“Well, except for him of course yeah?” Raven asked barely audible as she cocked her head towards Cyce. Emerin’s face flushed red and then Cyce was stepping forward and placing their order. There was a hand on top of his and Julian’s head whipped to Kess, eyes wide, and cheeks dusting pink.

Her eyebrows were drawn together and he didn’t think Kess could look so beautiful and he felt his face burn even more. What was he talking about Kess was always beautiful but she actually looked gentle there. She lifted up her sketchbook.

 _“Are you ok?”_ Julian nodded and squeezed her hand. He took a deep breath.

“We’ve got each other’s back.” Kess nodded a slight smile gracing her features and Julian felt a part of his soul settle as the rest of his body did too.

“Alright I guess now we wait.” He said. He didn’t want to move his hand.

Kess moved her hand instead. She went back to writing something on her sketchbook and Julian withdrew his hand. He didn’t want to look at the group but at the same time he wanted to. He liked watching people like Kess. It was why they were such good friends. Ok that was lie. It was one of the reasons they were such good friends.

Kess’ gaze kept flicking to the group and Julian nodded. She must be drawing them or something. He looked at the lone cinnamon roll in the box. Maybe he should buy more?

“So you two are Jace and Kess?” Julian looked up to find the three in front of the table. The coffee shop was pretty much empty so it was just their group and one lone person in the corner typing up a storm or something.

The boy was looking down at him. He had short, brown, unruly hair, and sharp eyes. They weren’t as piercing as Kess’ but they were certainly something. He gulped trying to get up the nerve to say something. Instead he just nodded.

“Alright. Cyce, pleasure to meet you.” He held out his hand and Julian gave it a firm shake standing up as well. He was only a few inches shorter than Cyce but he still felt substantially smaller than him.

“Hi! I’m Rhythm pleasure to meet you too!” The purple haired girl said cheerily. She probably didn’t need coffee to stay so energetic. Oh boy, if she did have coffee at this hour would she even sleep? She seemed very friendly and warm. He shook her hand feeling himself smile in return.

“Hey. Raven. I play Alexis and she plays Shia.” Julian shook her hand bewildered that an adult could possibly be shorter than him.

“Julian uh pleasure to meet you guys. Uhm do you wanna pull up a chair or a table or move somewhere else?” he asked softly his voice shaking. Cyce turned around to shout over his shoulder.

“Hey Emerin!” Emerin’s blonde head looked up from what he was doing.

“Can we move two tables together?” Emerin opened his mouth but he closed it and nudged his coworker instead. Emerin didn’t seem to like shouting much.

“Just use the big table guys!” the coworker replied elbowing Emerin. Emerin grinned in response and went back to making drinks and assembling their order. Julian wondered what they got.

“Alright you heard the lady.” Cyce said with a shrug. Kess stood up and grabbed her bag. Julian grabbed his bag and went to grab the box but was interrupted by Rhythm and Raven.

“Here I’ll take this.”

“Lemme help. I can take your bag” Rhythm grabbed the box with the single cinnamon roll left in it, the others having been packed away. Raven took Julian’s bag and Julian blinked and then shuffled with the rest of the group over to the one large table on this side of the shop. It looked like it could sit all of them and then some. It was nice wood too. Interesting choice as it was kind of bulky but it fit the aesthetic so whatever.

Julian sat down next to Kess on one end of the table and Rhyhtm sat next to them. Across from Kess sat Raven who sat next to Cyce. No doubt the open space was for Emerin.

“So I hope you guys like mini pies! I bought some for all of us. I got to apple, two pumpkin, and two pecan. I’ll eat any of them except the pecan so I hope someone here likes pecan. I also bought some more hot chocolate for everyone. Except Cyce, Cyce got black coffee. And then I bought myself and Rhythm a sandwich but if you two are hungry I don’t mind buying you two sandwiches as well.” Raven said gesturing around the table. Julian suddenly felt like he was on a field trip.

“Uhm I think we’re ok on sandwiches.” Julian said looking at Kess who nodded her head. Alright she wasn’t hungry.

“But thank you for the hot chocolates.” He said his cheeks pinking. “It wasn’t necessary though.” She dismissed the notion with a wave of her hand.

“Nonsense. It’s cold outside. You’ve been here a while. It’s the least of what I should do. Don’t worry about it it’s why I work.” She said with a smile.

“I like pecan pies.” Rhythm said as she raised her hand with a timid smile. Raven smiled in return gratefully.

“Thank goodness. And if y’all want more pie feel free to ask. Or anything else. Cake pop, cookie, anything just ask.” There were various nods around the table before there was a call of their names. Julian watched them all stand up before stop.

“I can get it.”

“I mean it’s an armful are you sure you can?”

“I don’t mind.” Rhythm and Raven had a back and forth while Cyce just slowly slipped away. Julian watched as the two girls turned to Cyce only to see them at the counter talking in hushed tones to Emerin who was leaning across the counter.

Emerin turned to his coworker who addressed him before he turned back to Cyce and practically beamed at him before rushing off to the kitchen or somewhere. Cyce, instead of coming back with everything just stood there and waited.

“Cyce?” Rhythm called hesitantly and questioningly. Cyce turned his head seeming a little surprised. He waved his hand as if to brush our questions and worries aside.

“I’ve got it no worries. Emerin’s shift is over so he’s just changing out.” He explained before turning around as Emerin came back from the back. His hair was a bit of a mess, he must’ve changed in a hurry, and he was in different clothes though that may just be because he wasn’t wearing an apron.

We watched as Emerin helped gather stuff with Cyce before bringing them all over to us. It was a little odd watching how they looked at each other. Not a bad odd but like we were watching something precious or private. Julian wasn’t sure what to make of it except that they probably liked each other.

They sat down and drinks and pies were passed around as everyone settled into amiable chatter. Everyone had been introduced to each other so it was interesting and then eventually we came to the topic of what brought us all together.

“So I can’t believe all of us are from the same state. The same area!” Rhythm cried excitedly. She looked around the group as did Raven fondly.

“Yeah it’s pretty interesting.”

“Yeah I was telling them how it’s like a fanfic or something.”

“Yeah and then she got on the topic about how we’re all soulmates or something and tied by the red string of fate.” Cyce rolled his eyes again as Raven and Rhythm explained previous conversation. Julian hardly knew what any of those words meant.

He turned to Kess who was actually invested in the conversation. Or at least she was listening. Occasionally she’d hold up her sketchbook, her marker broken out so that the words were big enough for everyone to read, and everyone paused to read it before including her in the conversation. There were some instances Julian had to say something for Kess in case no one noticed but it wasn’t that hard to do after a bit. They got used to turning their heads or looking up when Kess put the sketchbook on the table. She did have something to say actually.

 _“What about the GM?”_ Julian blinked his eyebrows rising. Oh that was an interesting question.

“You mean like, what if they’re in New York too?” Raven asked as Kess nodded in response.

“I mean if we’re following Rhythm’s logic, since we’re all soulmates or whatever shouldn’t they be here too?” Everyone turned to Rhythm who fidgeted sheepishly. Cyce quirked an eyebrow.

“What’s up Rhythm?”

“Haha well you see,” she began nervously,” funny thing is she is?”

“Oh?”

“She?”

“I swear if she’s here” Cyce, Raven, and Emerin said simultaneously. Emerin seemed exhausted but he didn’t seem to complain about us. In fact he was grateful for the pie and cinnamon roll as well as the hot chocolate. He’d even brought out a sandwich for Cyce.

Cyce didn’t seem to mind in fact he was already getting started on eating it. He found it a little odd. Had Cyce known that Emerin would buy him a sandwich? Had he just not wanted to ask Raven? Julian opened his mouth to ask but was soon elbowed by Kess who gave him a sharp look before shaking her head.

Well, that settled that. He’d keep his mouth shut about it.

“Well she’s not here here as in this coffee shop at this very moment but well she does go to our school. She’s just not in any of our classes. So I mean. She lives in this area and this state and I know who our GM is but she is a very fair person so I don’t have any special cheats or anything./ In fact we haven’t talked much this semester we’ve both been pretty swamped.” Rhythm explained as she tried to look innocent and avoided everyone’s eyes. Raven’s jaw had dropped and Julian wasn’t the only one who seemed completely off guard. Emerin just looked tired but that seemed to be his usual state of being. Cyce seemed unimpressed and Kess appeared like she hadn’t heard. Kess hears all though.

“Of course she is. Why am I not surprised.” Cyce said staring at Rhythm who chuckled sheepishly.

“Why isn’t she here?! Why didn’t you invite her?” Raven asked leaning forward on the table.

“Uh she has class at this time.” Rhythm said before taking out her phone. “In fact,” she tapped at it for a moment before putting it away, “she just got out. But she goes to sleep soon so she will not be joining us.” Rhythm said effectively silencing Raven. Raven pouted and sat back.

The four of them began a conversation about their GM, a girl named Casper, though Raven and Rhythm seemed to be leading the conversation the most. Emerin seemed to be content watching the back and forth exchange and Cyce seemed content to do so as well though occasionally he’d throw in a comment here and there. Julian wasn’t too interested though. He could ask later.

Instead, he looked down at Kess. She hadn’t said anything in a while and though she’s usually quiet and a people watcher Julian still worried. He couldn’t read her as well as people thought he could.

“Are you doing ok?” he asked Kess softly as he took another sip of his hot chocolate. She nodded before writing something on her sketchbook for him.

 _“They seem like idiots but nice.”_ She hesitated for a bit before she wrote the last word as if she wasn’t quite sure it was the right word. Julian nodded in response

“Yeah they seem good.” Kess nodded before she wrote something else.

 _“Do you want to see the sketch I did of them?”_ At this Julian lit up. Her art was very good. He enjoyed watching her sketch and observe.

“I’d love to! Do you want to show them?” Julian asked the last part softly. Kess shrugged but Julian knew that she was kind of particular about her art. She only liked showing it to certain people and she didn’t like people looking over her shoulder. Julian liked to lean back or sit behind her and watch her draw so it wasn’t so invasive.

Kess flipped a couple pages back and showed him the drawing. They were just basic bust sketches as if she was trying to catch their features just right.

Rhythm’s was very bouncy and light. Her eyes were closed and her curls swirled around her face as she beamed at someone before the next sketch had her nose gently sloping and her mouth in a soft but still exuberant smile. It was like she was looking at something but talking to someone else.

Cyce’s was a mixture of soft edge and sharp points. His hair seemed to cause Kess the most trouble as there were repeated lines going over them but she got the way his mouth curved into a smirk and the way his nose jutted ever so subtly. His eyebrows were very expressive and when Julian looked up he found that to be very true. He looked back down at the page and saw an expression of Cyce from a side profile. His cheeks seemed softer and his eyebrows seemed more relaxed as he stared at whatever was in front of him fondly. Julian knew that this was when he had been looking at Emerin.

Raven’s seemed to come easily as well with her long smooth strokes and small features. Her mouth and eyes seemed to be equally expressive though not as loud as Rhythm’s. Though there were a couple of mouth and expression practices that seemed to be a mix of each others. There were even a couple of hand practices that must’ve been from Rhythm and Raven except for one. He could only tell it was Cyce’s because it was more blockish and less expressive than the others.

“These are fantastic!” Julian whispered softly looking up at Kess. Kess avoided his gaze and gave a little shrug. Julian beamed in response.

“I’m sure the more we hang out with them the more you’ll draw of them yeah?” Then Raven leaned in slightly.

“Wow your skills are really good Kess! Oh you captured us perfectly!” she said just as softly as we had been talking. Kess practically jumped out of her seat as she turned the sketchbook away before relaxing and nodding. Raven pulled back and gave her a gentle apologetic smile.

“Sorry I was kind of curious.”

“Curious about what?” Rhythm asked piping in.

“Oh nothing really just what these two were talking about.” Julian looked at Kess who was chewing on her lip. She didn’t seem too worried but Julian could understand what she was feeling.

“Oh ok. Oh! Do you guys have curfew? How far do you guys live?” Rhythm asked with a start. Julian chuckled and looked to Kess who rolled her eyes. She wrote something down on a separate page before holding it up for everyone.

 _“No, we don’t really have curfews but it is getting late so we should probably go home.”_ Julian nodded in response to it. They were the only ones in the coffee shop now as well. They should probably head home.

“Oh ok. Well, I think most of us walked here. Will you be safe going home? Do you have a ride?” Raven asked nervously. Kess waved her hand and Julian piped in.

“We’ll be ok. We live near each other so we walk each other home a lot. Don’t worry. What about you guys?” Julian asked looking at the other groups.

“Oh I walk Cyce home.” Cyce smirked and elbowed Emerin gently. There was definitely something going on between those two.

“More like I walk you home.” Emerin shrugged in response. But he wasn’t denying it and he was definitely smiling. Julian glanced at Kess who didn’t even blink.

“Same same whatever.” Cyce chuckled and Julian looked at Raven and Rhythm. They looked at each other quizzically before Raven began talking.

“Uhm I think we live in the same general direction. I take the bus a stop or so more and then take a right on 46th and then I’m just down a few blocks.” Raven said looking at Rhythm who beamed in response.

“Yup! I can walk you down 46th a bit but then I gotta hang a left and go that a way a few blocks. But yeah! Same general direction!” she chirped grinning. Was this the first time they had walked home together?

“Well I guess we’ll just go then?” Julian said as he stood up and gathered his stuff along with everyone else. They divvied up the snacks and Julian ended up taking most leftovers home just because he let it slip that he was gonna give the treats to his family. Julian felt a bit bad because he’d heard about that college life. He didn’t care if he was a growing boy he’d rather not have his friends miss a meal. He would be fine.

All in all though he had fun. It wasn’t that bad of an experience. Considering what he heard from Kess she seemed to think the same thing. He was glad he got to meet these guys. Maybe they could hang out some more in the future.

Ah. But his mother was going to kill him when he told her he met up with internet strangers with only Kess for back up. Shit.

 

And so they went their separate ways into the night and they all had a happy end for that day.


	11. A Christmas Eve Story pt.1: The intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's Christmas season! What will everyone do? What is everyone doing? Hanging out of course! It's a time for celebration, family, and food! Oh and gifts of course.

Emerin felt his cheeks heat up as he waited in the lobby. Sure they were in a pretty decent place and sure it would probably be pretty expensive but it wasn’t because Nadi’s mom was paying for it and the view wasn’t that great. But still. He felt out of place a other people in business casual or semi formal outfits passed by him.

            Here he stood. Off to the side of the main desk that didn’t even spare him a glance. Apparently, he wasn’t the oddest of the residents here. This worried him a little. Regardless, out here in the lobby, he felt out of place. Compared to the clean slightly opalescent tiled floor, the clean light grey metallic sheen of the walls, and the complete modern, clean, crisp, feel of the place, he felt so out of place.

            His shoes were simple slip ons, well worn, and slightly tattered. His jeans were a bit worn on the bottom too but they were clean, not picked up off the floor. He had on a cheesy Christmas sweater though it was a little crass too. He probably shouldn’t go out in public wearing a bright red sweater with “ho ho holy shit” on it. It wasn’t that he wasn’t presentable it was that he was very casual. Incredibly casual actually. He couldn’t help it though. There wasn’t a real reason to dress up! Why should he? They were just gonna come over and have a little get together.

            “Emerin!” and speak of the devil. The first of the group had arrived. Rhythm, Casper, and Raven strolled through the doors and up to the main desk.

            “Do we need to sign in or do anything?” Raven asked looking between the desk attendant and Emerin. She wore a thick gray peacoat and had on a red scarf tucked neatly under it after being snugly wrapped around her neck. He wasn’t sure it was that cold outside but considering they had the heater on he couldn’t say. She had a large backpack on her back and Emerin wondered what could possibly be in there.

            “Yeah this is a much nicer place than I would’ve thought you would live in!” Rhythm chimed in before covering her mouth.

            “I swear that wasn’t an insult!” She had on a thinner peacoat, light gray in color, and a pastel pink scarf wrapped around her neck. Her gloves, which covered her mouth despite Emerin dismissing the comment easily, were a dark purple. She also had a backpack but hers seemed smaller or at least less full than Raven’s. In response to her worrying, Emerin tried to reassure her that it was fine. Emerin knew that she didn’t mean anything by it.

            “I’m excited to see your place finally Emerin.” Casper said as she held out her black gloved hand. She had a black and white sort of cloak thing that Emerin thought was really interesting. It fit her though. She also had a duffel bag which Emerin thought was interesting. Though, his first thought was about if she had a dead body in there which would be highly unlikely. Just because she was a daughter of Hades meant she toted around a dead body. But she could probably fit one in there. Maybe.

            “Sorry. Cyce’s place just feels more homey to me I guess. I like going over there.” Emerin said shaking her hand in return. He gave the other two girls a hug before sending them upstairs. He was going to wait for the rest of the guests.

            It was silent for a bit after they left before the desk attendant said something.

            “When we said that you weren’t the not peculiar we meant it. We have a couple, daughter of Demeter and son of Hermes living on floor 9. It gets crazy. Luckily, they share the floor with a son of Dionysus so they get along fairly well for the most part.” Emerin’s eyebrows rose up at that.

            “I wasn’t aware there were more demigods living here.” The desk attendant shrugged.

            “Kinda the purpose. But also we don’t take a lot of the major Olympian god’s kids. It’s better if those ones live spread apart. We have mostly minor god’s and goddess’s kids. Like you and your roommate, her mom and Hermes actually help coordinate a lot of the strings keeping this going as well as the technology keeping this up. She was very eager on spoiling her daughter once she came of age as well as you. Your paperwork sped through the process like Hermes’ shoes. Regardless, there are still quite a bit of mortals here so it’s best that you keep your powers controlled still.” Emerin nodded. Of course it was only common sense.

            “Are you..?” Emerin asked, letting the question hang at the end. The desk attendant shrugged again as he tapped his pen against the counter.

            “Son of Terminus. It’s a good paying job. Live on the first floor. Not bad.” He replied before pointing at the door. It opened and the last of the guests strolled through. “Talk to you later kid.” Emerin nodded and went to go greet Tarra, Kess, and Cyce.

            “Merry Christmas Cyce.” He said as he embraced his boyfriend. He was so cold. It must be freezing outside. He pulled back to find Cyce wearing the deep forest green scarf Emerin had gotten him for his birthday. He also had a backpack that looked kind of lumpy and Emerin felt himself get excited as he looked over the group quickly. They each had a backpack as well.

            “Merry Christmas you idiot. Why is your place so much nicer than ours?” Emerin chuckled and shook his head as he pulled back from the hug.

            “It really isn’t. We had to clean up a whole lot today. Besides, your place is homier.” Emerin said grinning slightly.

            “Awww does Emi consider our place a home? Is it cause that’s where his heart is?~” Tarra asked teasingly.

            She stepped forward and embraced Emerin holding him close. She had a thick navy blue sweater and light grey gloves. She also had a thick wool gray scarf wrapped around her neck. Emerin felt like it wasn’t warm enough yet she seemed to actually emanate heat. Odd but oh well. It was probably magic and he shouldn’t question it. Her backpack was an off brown color and well worn. In fact, it was tattered in some spots and even had black sharpie all over it and even some odd patches. He couldn’t really comment on it though. He had a bag almost in the same state from his childhood house.

            He stepped back before pulling Kess into a rare hug in which she responded. Halfheartedly but a response nonetheless.

            “Merry Christmas Kess,” he said fondly looking down at her with her cobalt blue scarf and thick wool jacket. It seemed to be fur lined from what he could see so she was probably warm. She had a messenger bag at her side and Emerin ruffled her hair after she nodded back in reply.

            “Merry Christmas.” Emerin said as he passed by the desk attendant on his way to the elevator.

            “Our place was kinda a gift from Nadi’s mother so I guess that’s why? Maybe? Apparently Nadi’s mom was saving this for us or something. But still, the place might be nice but we’re a mess.” Emerin replied as he pressed the button for their floor.

            “Ooooh so high!” Tarra chimed in and Emerin felt his cheeks flush. He didn’t really look out the windows much if he was being honest. He tried not to think about the height so much.

            “Yeah but there’s not much a view on either side. And I don’t really look out that much either.” He said mumbling the last part. He rubbed the back of his neck feeling a mixture of shame and embarrassment. It’s not like he wanted to show this off. They just wanted to see their place and they hadn’t really been there when they were moving in. It was mostly him and Nadi and Argus and then that one Ares camper that would show up around camp occasionally. Pretty sure he was the Ares camp counselor. Emerin couldn’t remember his name. Regardless, he didn’t want to show off or anything.

            “I can’t wait to see how you furnished the place though it was probably mostly Nadi’s doing?” Cyce chimed in and Emerin relaxed a little bit. He could talk about their apartment and how Nadi furnished it.

            “She put up some dream catchers for me in my room and around the place like over the couch. She also painted the walls so that was really nice. They’re very pretty especially the living room. The rest of the rooms are mostly solid colors except for hers too. I don’t really go into her room a lot but from the glimpses I get it’s very stunning. She also has a bunch of prints along the hallway. I don’t know if they’re from anything though. She did buy me some Welcome to Vale of Night art so that made me very happy. It’s in my room though despite her telling me that it would look perfectly fine in the hallway. I don’t really agree.” Emerin said softly as he stared at the doors of the elevator. He took a step back as they neared his floor. He took a deep breath as the doors opened and he went to lead them to their apartment door.

            “Alright this way.” He led them down the hall before stopping at the door on the right.

            “We don’t talk to our neighbors much. Or at least I haven’t. Nadi might’ve.” He said as he unlocked the door and held it open for them. They strolled in and it shut firmly behind them.


	12. A Christmas Eve Story pt. 2: Mafia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what's a party without games? Well the first one up is mafia! It can't go too wrong right?

“Hello everyone!” Nadi called as she got up from sitting on the couch with the others. She rushed over as the other girls got up. Her brown curls bounced around her face as she enveloped everyone in a hug. Her soft purple sweater was very warm and she had on black leggings and white socks. It was very simple casual wear and Emerin was glad she didn’t feel the need to put on any other excess accessories for this. After all, they weren’t going anywhere. She could still make such a simple outfit look amazing though.

            The girls had hung up their jackets and their bags laid on the coffee table that had been pushed to the outer wall near the door to the balcony. Raven wore simple jeans and a long sleeve shirt that had a record on it? It looked familiar but Emerin couldn’t place it.

            Rhythm had some leggings with a funky design on them and a thick knee length skirt with a longsleeve shirt as well though hers seemed less casual than Raven’s. Probably because it wasn’t a graphic one. The skirt was a dark royal purple and the shirt was a lighter purple wih her socks looking warm and comfortable and very interesting yet christmasy considering they had the pattern of candy canes.

            Casper had black skinny jeans on and a long dark grey sweater. Casper and the rest of the girls greeted everybody with hugs before directing them to the small kitchen where apparently hot cocoa had been made.

            Small talk was made as everyone grabbed mugs of hot cocoa before they returned to the living room where everyone sat either on the couch or the floor.

            “Ah! We should take a selfie and send it to Julian!” Rhythm said as she got out her phone. Everyone crowded around the couch as Rhythm kneeled and held the phone up to get a good picture. It was an odd fit but nonetheless we did it.

            “Say cheese!” she said. There were some cheeses and one queso no doubt made by Cyce causing some giggles and snorts as Rhythm took a couple pictures. Everyone relaxed and went back to their spots in a circle as Rhythm sent off a text.

            “So should we just jump into it or what’s the plan?” Raven asked looking at Emerin and Nadi. It got a little silent as everyone waited for an answer.

            Emerin looked at Nadi. They had discussed some stuff the day before as Nadi stressed over what to do and had bought quite a bit of snacks despite the hell that were grocery stores at this time of the year.

            “Well we figured we could end with the gift giving and start off maybe playing some party games or something? We have Betrayal, Twister, Truth or Dare, Cards Against Humanity, or we can play something like Mafia or Werewolf?” Nadi suggested looking around the group for approval.

            “Oh! I like Betrayal or Cards Against Humanity or Mafia!” Raven cried clapping her hands excitedly.

            “I don’t know what Betrayal is but the other two sound interesting. Are they complicated? I know what Cards Against Humanity is.” Cyce said as Rhythm and Casper nodded in agreement. Tarra simply shrugged.

            “Whatever you kids wanna do I’m up for it.” She said as she leaned back. Emerin nodded and looked at Nadi.

            “We could start with Mafia and end with Cards since that one can be adjusted for depending on our time.” Emerin said and Nadi nodded smiling. She wasn’t usually one to take charge so she seemed a little grateful.

            “You explain and I’ll get the cards and deal them?” Emerin asked as he got up. Nadi nodded excitedly before she turned to everyone.

            “Alright so since there are seven of us lets go with having two mafia members, a doctor, and a sheriff. So the mafia members will decide on one person to kill each night. The sheriff can choose one person to investigate per night to see if they’re a mafia member or an innocent civilian. The doctor can protect one person per night however they won’t be told who the mafia members targeted. Now the cards Emerin will be handing out will decide your role.” Emerin came back with the deck and started shuffling through them.

            “Seven cards, two aces, one queen, and one king, three numbers.” She explained as Emerin nodded and picked out the cards accordingly before he shuffled them up with each other.

            “The number cards are civilian cards. The queen is the doctor. The king is the sheriff. The aces are the mafia members.” Nadi explained as the cards were passed around.

            “Aren’t you playing?” Rhythm asked as she looked around. Everyone had cards except for Rhythm. Nadi shook her head grinning.

            “I will be narrating the story.” She said as she looked over the group her eyes sparkling. She seemed very excited for this game. “Any other questions?”

            “Oh can we look at our cards?” Raven asked raising her hand.

            “Oh I already looked at mine is that bad?” Rhythm asked and Nadi shook her head.

            “No no go ahead and look at your cards everyone. Remember, the numbers mean you’re a civilian, the queen is the doctor, the aces are the mafia members and the king is the sheriff.” She waited a little bit for everyone to look over their cards.

            Emerin looked at his card tilting his head.

            “Alright. As night falls over the small town, everyone went to sleep. Everyone please close your eyes.” Let the game begin.

            “Mafia members open your eyes.” Nadiana felt her eyebrows raise in surprise as she saw Cyce and Raven open their eyes. Raven looked around furtively before she lit up noticing Cyce. She grinned at him and Cyce nodded back at her.

            “Alright mafia members you know who your fellow members are. Now point at someone you want to kill.” Cyce chewed on his lip and Raven looked around nervously. Nadi decided she would give them a bit to decide when Cyce pointed at Emerin. Raven’s jaw dropped and she looked utterly bewildered for a moment before looking at her hands. Nadi wanted on her to say yes or no when she looked up and shrugged.

            “Is this who you’re deciding?” Nadi asked as she pointed to Emerin who could probably be asleep at this point. Cyce nodded his head as did Raven though hers was accompanied with a shrug.

            “Alright mafia members close your eyes.” She watched them obediently close their eye and school their expressions. Cyce no doubt would get questioned almost immediately but Raven would probably be able to not get found out so long as she held  her ground. Nadi wasn’t sure if Raven would be a good  liar or not.

            “Alright Doctor open your eyes.” Nadi smiled as Kess opened her eyes and met Nadi’s gaze. Nadi felt immensely excited at what the cards had chosen.

            “Alright Doctor, point to the person you’d like to save tonight.” Kess looked around the circle slowly before she pointed at Rhythm. Nadi nodded and reaffirmed before nodding once again.

            “Alright Doctor close your eyes.” Kess obediently obeyed and Nadiana felt herself grin. She was so excited.

            “Alright and last but not least Sheriff open your eyes.” She had to hold back a laugh as Emerin opened his eyes. He blearily rubbed his eyes and looked at Nadi shyly. Nadi sent him a thumbs up before explaining.

            “Ok Sheriff. You will point at someone and I will nod my head if they are mafia and shake my head if they are innocent. I won’t lie to you.” Emerin nodded and promptly pointed at Cyce. Nadi’s eyebrows rose before she looked between Cyce and Emerin’s firm gaze before nodding. Emerin nodded smiling and Nadi smiled back at him. Oh boy this boy didn’t know. Yet.

            “Okie dokie Sheriff please close your eyes so we can continue!” Emerin closed his eyes and Nadi looked at the group briefly before opening her mouth.

            “It was Friday the 13th of October when the small town opened their eyes to a hopefully not unlucky Friday.” The group opened their eyes. Emerin rubbed his again and Raven rubbed her nose. Casper, Rhythm, Tarra, Cyce, and Kess simply opened their eyes and looked at Nadi expectantly. So Nadiana continued.

            “Now to recount the evening before everyone went to sleep. Rhythm had gone out to stroll one evening to meet up with one of her friends. She was happily going to go and cleanse their house of evil spirits with her own batch of incense.” Rhythm gasped and she got some sympathetic looks.

            “Oh no do I die?” Rhythm asked covering her mouth in horror. Nadi held up a finger.

            “Just wait and see my dear.” Rhythm nodded eagerly and Nadi looked over the group before continuing.

            “As Rhythm continued walking she encountered the village doctor who insisted on wearing a plague doctor mask so that no one could know their true identity. They spoke to them concerning their flu shots to which Rhythm admitted that she hadn’t gotten hers. So she was brought to the doctor’s clinic to be vaccinated.” Rhythm relaxed with a sigh of relief and Raven and Casper gave her a side hug but their attention abruptly turned to Nadi as she continued.

            “But. At the same moment. Our sheriff Emerin had chased after one of the mafia members into the forest.” Emerin’s eyes widened and he looked at Nadi with a look that she could interpret, and probably Cyce at this point too, as heart broken. She looked apologetically at Emerin as she continued.

            “In the dark forest he had lost the mafia member but as he continued deeper he turned as he heard a rustling and saw a familiar face as he knows everyone in town. Their eyes met for a brief moment and then there was a loud BANG!” she shouted causing most of the members to jump. Emerin just looked like he accepted his fate.

            “And he was shot straight through the chest. He fell to the forest floor dead almost instantly. The mafia member got away into the forest and that’s where he lay till morning.” Nadi said as she finished the story. She flipped over Emerin’s card to reveal the King of Spades.

            “Emerin was our dear sheriff and unfortunately he died before he could hand out any information on whoever was innocent or guilty.” She said sadly. They had a brief moment of silence before Nadi smiled at the group.

            “Now then who to lynch.” At this the group looked briefly confused and taken aback at the sudden change in mood before she continued.

            “During the day you will have to decide who to kill. That’s a requirement. You all can ask amongst yourself, people will lie, people will tell the truth, but ultimately, one of you must die. After they’re dead their role will be revealed and then night will fall once again.” The group looked nervously amongst themselves. Raven seemed to be shakily  smiling and Cyce just seemed to be scrutinizing everyone.

            “Well at least I’m alive?” Rhythm said shrugging. “Sorry Emerin.” Emerin waved his hand smiling.

            “It’s fine. So I can’t say anything? Can I keep my eyes open during the night?” Nadi nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

            “Yup!”  She turned at the sound of a paper turning.

            Kess had broken out her sketchbook and held it up.

            “I’m the Doctor.” Cyce rose an eyebrow.

            “Can we really believe her?” Kess gave him a sharp glare and Raven shook her head.

            “You can’t be Doctor cause I’m Doctor!” Nadi had to applaud the girls skills cause she looked absolutely offended.

            “I don’t think we can trust either of you. And why did you jump on Kess so fast Cyce?” Casper said turning her own scrutinizing gaze towards Cyce. Cyce stared back at her challenging her gaze.

            “Nadi said that people will lie. What better way to get people off your back than to not only come out with your role first but to also claim to be the Doctor.” Casper narrowed her eyes as she stared at Cyce.

            “I still don’t think we should trust you.” Cyce rolled his eyes crossing his arms.

            “Is this because I’m Cyce or because you actually think I’m a mafia member.” At this Casper dropped her gaze her nose scrunching. Oh he got her there.

            “Regardless of the reasoning, I don’t think we should listen to what each other say. How about this round we just go with our guts?” Tarra spoke up trying to placate the situation.

            “I don’t think we should decide on roles yet especially concerning the Doctor but I also don’t think it’s fair to throw Cyce under the bus just because he could totally be a mafia member in real life.” Rhythm spoke up. Raven nodded and Kess pouted a bit.

            “We’ll have more information the longer it goes on.” Raven added in understanding. Rhythm nodded in reply.

            “Yeah but the longer this goes on means that we haven’t killed the mafia members and more innocents die.” Cyce pointed out. The group nodded and Raven scratched her cheek.

            “Ok well since Emerin was the first to die-“

            “That’s why it’s Cyce!” Tarra spoke up pointing at Cyce deviously. Cyce frowned and glared at Tarra.

            “You’re implying that if I were a mafia member that the first one I would kill would be my boyfriend.” Tarra nodded vigorously.

            “I know how bad it sounds but that’s probably your weird way of flirting or saying I love you. You’ll probably kiss at night which is weird cause he’s dead now.” Cyce’s face burned a bit as his cheeks turned pink.

            “I wo-wouldn’t! Nadi would be watching! We don’t like kissing in front of people!” Cyce exclaimed tripping on his words in the beginning. Everyone looked at Cyce suspiciously before Raven gasped.

            “Unless someone’s framing Cyce.” At this everyone turned to Tarra. Tarra practically squawked as she looked at the group utterly betrayed.

            “What!?”

            “Well, we all know that Cyce and Emerin like to flirt in weird ways” she started looking at Tarra before he gaze slowly moved around the group before Cyce interjected softly muttering.

            “It’s not weird and it’s not flirting.”

            “Flirting, teasing, whatever,” she said waving her hand as she dismissed his comment. “And we know that Cyce would be a hella good mafia member even irl and would totally kill, pretend to kill, etcetera etcetera etcetera to flirt or tease or have fun with Emerin so he’d be our first go to  person to scrutinize. So what if it’s someone who’s like the complete opposite or something?” Raven explained using her hands to gesture various things. The group absorbed this information for a moment before Kess’ hand shot up and pointed at Raven.

            “What?!” Kess nodded firmly and vigorously and Raven frowned and shook her head.

            “I am not I told you Kess I am the Doctor!” she said emphasizing the last I. Kess’ nose scrunched and she shook her head harder some static electricity coming off of her. Raven huffed softly before she relaxed her shoulders.

            “Alright Kess listen, I don’t think it was your idea to kill Emerin IF you are a mafia member,” she said turning to Nadi for a moment, “there are two mafia members right?” Nadi nodded smiling as she watched the debate. This was getting interested. For the sake of saving Cyce, Raven accidentally brought the attention to herself. Cyce seemed content to watch where the conversation was going and Casper, Tarra, and Rhythm all seemed to be watching it go on.

            “But I do think it IS possible for it to be someone that doesn’t have a connection to Emerin. Or at least not a strong one.” Raven said scratching her cheek again.

            “So someone like Casper or Rhythm?” Kess and Tarra shot him a questioning look as Casper and Rhythm looked at him slightly taken aback.

            “What!?” They asked before looking at each other shaking their heads.

            “Why did you leave Raven out?” Tarra asked folding her arms. “What if it’s you and Raven who are the mafia members?” she said looking at Cyce through narrowed eyes. Cyce simply rolled his eyes as he launched into an explanation.

            “It could be but Raven has spent more time with Emerin than those two. Kess and you live with me, Emerin’s boyfriend, and Nadis not playing. Raven is a year or so older than Emerin but it more in Emerin’s age group than Rhythm and Casper and hangs out with him sometime. They don’t hang out a whole lot but they do more than Rhythm and Casper. Not that Rhythm and Casper aren’t good friends with Emerin or close but Raven, in her terms, would be at a higher “friendship level” with Emerin than Rhythm or Casper.

            Tarra pursed her lips at Cyce’s explanation. Her nose scrunched and she seemed to be thinking. The rest of the group relaxed for a bit to focus on the conversation.

            “I still don’t trust you Cyce. My guts giving me a no.” she settled on with a small shrug. Cyce placed his hand over his heart and looked at Tarra blinking sadly at her from across the circle.

            “Wow. I’m wounded Tarra. You don’t even trust your own little brother.” She scoffed at that a grin playing on her lips.

            “Little brother schmittle brother. You’re a little piece of shit and you know it bro.”  Cyce simply shrugged and held up his hands chuckling.

            “Well, what can you do? I can’t help but be me bro.” he replied offhandedly his signature smirk on his lips. Emerin had his eyes glancing from speaker to speaker though they did tend to linger on Cyce for a moment longer.

            Kess then held her sketchbook up again. She looked disgruntled and pouty.

            “What if Cyce wants to die so he can sneak off to the kitchen and make out with Emerin? I saw them last year on New Years making out on the front steps of the apartment. It was gross.” Cyce’s  ears had turned red at this and Emerin looked away his own face burning.

            “We weren’t making out kid it was a simple kiss.” Kess shook her head looking at Cyce pointedly before she stuck her tongue out and pointed at it before pointing at Cyce accusingly.

            “No!” Raven gasped her eyes lighting up. She was smiling. “They were French kissing?!” she half shouted excitedly. Rhythm in turn gasped and Tarra looked at Cyce.

            “In front of the kids?! What if Julian saw?!” Cyce sputtered and Emerin slowly laid down covering his face.

            “The door was closed! We didn’t hear it open until it slammed again! Kess is a ninja! And we weren’t French kissing Raven stop smiling you pervert! We haven’t French kissed yet and we might not ever!”

            “Awww” Raven cooed. She practically had hearts in her eyes. For some reason she really liked watching people be close and affectionate. Nadi wouldn’t call her a pervert more like an embarrassing mom who wants to hear all about their children’s love life and such. Cyce shot her another glare but it didn’t work as his face had darkened a bit with his flush.

           Everyone’s gaze fell on Emerin for a heartbeat as he reached out to grab Cyce’s hand. Raven’s hand flew up to her mouth as she silently cooed at the action. Tarra was biting her lip and Kess simply held a hand out to show the evidence.

           Nadi cleared her throat and got everyone’s attention.

           “How about we just jump to voting right now? We’ll go around the circle. If you get 2 or more votes please keep track of how many people voted for you. You only get one vote.” The group nodded hesitatingly glancing at Cyce and Emerin occasionally. Nadi saw Raven smile and look away. Cye was rubbing his thumb over Emerin’s hand as it tightly held his. Nadi found it cute as well.

           “Do we close our eyes?” Rhythm asked after a second. Nadi shook her head grinning.

           “Nope. This adds to the fun of it. And it can help determine who the mafia members are.” The group nodded again.

           “Alright. Those voting for Cyce, raise your hands.” Rhythm and Casper raised their hands. Cyce held up two fingers. After a moment they put their hands down.

           “Who thinks Kess did it?” Raven shook her head her eyes narrowing at Kess. Kess glared back. Cyce raised his hand. Both Kess and Raven looked at Cyce in surprise.

           “What? This is revenge.” Kess rolled her eyes exasperatedly and Raven shrugged.

           “I mean you’re only one vote bro.”

           “I’m making a statement.” He tossed back before lowering his hand as he folded his arms.

           “Ok now who votes for Raven?” Kess immediately raised her hand and Raven rolled her eyes before pouting. Tarra’s eyes darted for a bit before she shook her head and relaxed.

           “Alright Rhythm?”  No one raised their hands. The only ones left were Tarra and Raven.

           “Casper?” she asked moving on. Tarra’s hand went up as did Raven’s.

           “Sorry.” Tarra said with a grimace as Casper shrugged. Raven nodded apologetically.

           “So what do we do if it’s a tie?” Casper asked staring at Nadi. It was a little unnerving.

           “Well we could do a revote but we might end up with a tie again so since Kess and Cyce were the only ones to not vote for either we’ll ask them and then if it’s a tie have them do rock, paper, scissors I guess.” Nadi said shrugging.

           “Well I’m not voting for myself so you know who that goes to.” Cyce said folding his arms. Nadi shrugged and looked at Kess who sighed soundlessly her shoulders sagging before she pointed at Casper.

           Casper frowned deeper before it disappeared, Her face smoothed into her usual calm, stoic expression and she shook her head. Nadi held out her hand as a gesture.

           “Casper will you reveal your card?” Casper nodded and flipped her card over. It was the 3 of hearts. Raven’s face scrunched up.

           “I’m sorry Casper,” she opened her mouth to see more but she seemed unable to find the words. Casper shrugged and leaned back.

           “It’s fine. I can go raid the kitchen for snacks or something. And see who it really was all along so no worries.” She got up and smoothed out her clothes before she started to head towards the kitchen.

           “Ah never has the call of death sounded so sweet~” Raven said sighing softly. Kess elbowed her playfully and Raven giggled and rocked back against her gently shoving her.

           “We’ll see, we’ll see Kess. I AM awfully competitive.” At this, Kess rolled her eyes before jotting something down on her sketchbook letting Raven read over her shoulder.

           “Anyone want snacks?” Casper asked pausing by the entrance to the kitchen. Raven giggled.

           “You ARE right Kess I do love food. Ah can you grab me something Casper?” Raven asked leaning back to call towards Casper who nodded and looked over the rest of the group.

           “Grab some caprisuns for everyone?” Nadi asked watching as Rhythm nodded vigorously.

           “Here I’ll come with.” Emerin said as he heaved himself up off the floor. He went to the kitchen with Casper. They started bustling around talking softly as they grabbed things while Nadi got everyone’s attention again for the game.

           “Alright. Casper was buried and now haunts the village as a ghost, always watching but incapable of doing anything. And now, night falls on the village again. Everyone please close your eyes.” Obediently everyone closed their eyes and Nadi watched as a smile danced on Raven’s lips. Either she was having fun or she was excited to kill someone again. Probably the former.

           “As night falls on the village, their unaware that some people have duties to attend to. Mafia please open your eyes.” As Raven’s eyes opened she grinned even more and nodded at Cyce who nodded back more subtly hidden with his blink.

           At this time, Casper and Emerin came back. Emerin pecked Cyce’s cheek ever so lightly and Casper stuck her tongue out at the two before setting down snacks in the middle of the circle. Cyce’s cheeks dusted a light pink but he restrained himself in his movements. Emerin then grinned and moved to do something else. Nadi was not going to stand for that. She tugged on Emerin’s sweater and gave him a sharp glare. He sat down with an unapologetic look. Casper took her seat again and Raven met her gaze and shrugged her shoulders as if to say ‘what can you do?’ Casper rolled her eyes as she sat down again. She set a caprisun in Rhythms lap and she let out a sound of surprise and excitement before thanking Casper her eyes closed.

           “Alright mafia, who do you choose to kill?” Cyce pointed at Kess raising an inquisitive eyebrow at Raven who shook her head. Cyce nodded and dropped his hand before gesturing between Rhythm and Tarra. Raven looked pained and her finger started to move between the two at a quick pace, her lips moving soundlessly. It landed on Tarra and Raven looked at Cyce who shrugged in response.

           “Have you made your choice?” Nadi asked looking between the two for confirmation. They nodded and Nadi nodded in return.

           “Alright. Mafia close your eyes.” They closed their eyes and schooled their expressions. Nadi waited a pause before continuing.

           “Doctor open your eyes.” Kess’ eyes snapped open and she pointed at herself. Nadi nodded. It was a safe choice especially if someone wanted to get rid of you or you already knew someone was bad. Unfortunately, that someone had already thought about that.

           “Alright Doctor close your eyes.” Kess closed her eyes and settled back. Casper and Emerin had been silent throughout the entire exchange.

           “Alright. Village a new day has arrived. Open your eyes.”Nadi said and watched as they opened their eyes. Raven scratched at her cheek and Rhythm tucked some hair between her ear. Kess seemed to want to stare her down.

           Rhythm and Raven immediately went for the snacks. Capri suns were stabbed and cookies were munched on as Nadi started the story of the decisions that were made during the night.

           “Alright. Last night, Tarra had gone into the forest to get some herbs to make some potions. After the cleansing had been put off she figured she should do something productive. She also wondered where their sheriff Emerin had gone but figured that maybe he just didn’t want to see people at the time which was chill. Or it was. Until she found the grave. It was a pile of dirt that had been moved recently with a pile of rocks surrounding a stick that had something shiny glinting off the stick. As she moved closer to get a look, she triggered a trap and was killed instantly.” At this everyone winced.

           “Ouch.”

           “Wow brutal.” Kess shook her head. She quickly wrote on her sketchbook.

           “Booby trapping a grave is a low blow.” Raven read nodding her head in reply.

           “Yeah that’s pretty low.” Kess shot her a look and Raven looked at her flabbergasted.

           “Hey I’m didn’t do it! Nadi’s the one telling the story!” she cried holding her hands up in surrender. She then went back to munching on chips and cookies. Rhythm had embraced Tarra before patting her back.

           “I promise to avenge you.” She said solemnly. Tarra took her hand and nodded, wiping away a fake tear.

           “I’m putting my trust in you Rhythm.” She said before pulling back. “Alright I’m gonna get started on dinner.” Nadi squawked in protest. Excuse you she was the host. It was her job to get started on dinner. What was she thinking?!

           “Excuse you?! You are a guest sit your butt down!” Nadi said pointing at Tarra who shook her head strolling towards the kitchen.

           “Nope. Just tell me what you were gonna make.” Nadi flushed. She was going to order pizza, make cinnamon rolls, she had some rotisserie chicken she could heat up in the kitchen too and she could make mashed potatoes and homemade mac n cheese. What if they wanted something more though?

           “We were gonna order pizza first and then have a feast later on.” Emerin piped up as he leaned back to look at Tarra. Tarra paused in the kitchen and tapped her lip.

           “I’ll order the pizza then. What do you guys want?” Nadi paused.

           “Are are you sure?” She asked hesitantly, swallowing nervously. “We can help chip in?” she asked nervously glancing at Emerin who nodded.

           “Oh! I can chip in too!” Raven shouted her hand shooting up. She covered her mouth looking apologetic.

           “I can as well.” Cyce said raising his hand as well. Tarra shot the group a thumbs up as she pulled out her phone.

           “Alright I’ll call some places and see which one is the least busy ok? For now settle on what kind of toppings you want.” Tarra said as she retreated into the kitchen. The group looked at each other.

           “Pepperoni a safe back up?” Nadi asked looking around at them. Everyone nodded or said yeah. Emerin shot them a thumbs up as he laid down again.

           “Can we have bacon?” Raven asked and everyone nodded again.

           “Any other toppings?” Nadi asked looking around. Some shrugged but in general no one spoke up.

           “I think it’s safe if we don’t put too many toppings just in case not everyone likes them.” Casper said sagely. Rhythm nodded in response.

           “Like pineapples! Not everyone like pineapples on pizza.” Raven pouted in response and slumped.

           “I like pineapples on pizza,” she muttered huffing softly at the end. Emerin nodded in reply and raised his hand.

           “I like pineapples on pizza.”

           “You’re weird Emi.” Cyce replied reaching back to ruffle Emerin’s hair. Emerin grunted in protest and lazily swatted at Cyce’s hand. Cyce grabbed Emerin’s nose before pulling back. Emerin huffed softly before moving to lay his head in Cyce’s lap. Casper and Rhythm had simply shrugged in response.

           “We continue after ordering pizza?” Nadi asked the group. The girls nodded and Cyce shrugged. Seemed like they could roll with it. Where had they ended up? Oh right Tarra died.

           “Alright so who can chip in? It’s ok if you can’t don’t feel obligated to. Emerin and I were going to order it ourselves so we can handle it.” Nadi said before she turned to call towards the kitchen.

           “And we’re only getting one pizza ok Tarra?! Because I have some things I was going to make for later on! A more traditional Christmas dinner!” she shouted getting a thumbs up from the kitchen in response. Nadi nodded and sat back.

           “Oh yeah and we have like soda and I have some things to make punch too if you want and I also bought eggnog just in case.” She said shyly smiling. She may have actually gone overboard with the food and snacks and drinks but to her it was better safe than sorry. She wanted her friends to be well fed.

           “I like eggnog!” Raven said perking up. Cyce rolled his eyes and Casper looked somewhat reluctant. Her eyebrows drew together and she looked at Raven and the kitchen skeptically.

           “I’m not sure I want to drink something called eggnog.” She said slowly and carefully. Raven beamed at her.

           “I’ve always drank it with some milk mixed with it so it’s not that strong but it’s very good! You can have a sip of mine later if you want.”  Raven offered her expression open and earnest.

           “Alright I got one!” Tarra shouted from the kitchen. She came back into the living room her phone between her cheek and her shoulder.

           “So what did you guys decide on?” she asked popping her hip outas she shifted her weight.

           “A large pepperoni pizza with bacon.” Tarra nodded and relayed it to the person on the other end of the line.

           “Alright do we want any garlic or cheesy bread?” she asked moving the phone away from her mouth. “There’s a deal or something going on since it’s Christmas.”

           “Ooh I like both…” Raven said softly looking around at the group.

           “Those do sound really good.” Rhythm said also looking around at the group before her eyes settled on Nadi. Nadi smiled in response. They were so hesitant now? They had been so excited before.

           “How much would it be with both and the pizza?” Nadi asked turning to Tarra who nodded and asked the person. There was a pause of silence before she nodded and moved the phone away again.

           “It would be about 25$. Rounded up.” She said nodding her head as the voice on the other side said something. Nadi nodded. Sounded good enough to her.

           “Solid. That’s what we’re going with. How long till it gets here?” She asked checking the time on her phone. It was only about 1 pm. This would be a good lunch for everyone along with the snacks and then they could have the feast around 5 or 6 and then open gifts afterwards and then people could leave if they wanted to. If they wished they could always sleepover. She told Rhythm and Casper that they could sleep over if they didn’t want to head back. Knowing Raven she’d probably end up sleeping over too. The only people they didn’t know about were Tarra, Kess, and Cyce. They might head back just cause.

           “An hour at most but it could reach here sooner.” Tarra said before she retreated back to the kitchen to give the address and get any more details. Nadi turned back to the group and clapped her hands together.

           “Alright! Shall we continue?” Once she had everyone’s attention she continued. “So we left off with Tarra dying. Let’s go to the lynching!” she chirped happily. Cyce piped up leaning forward, his hand raised ever so slightly.

           “Wait what was her role?” he asked looking perplexed. Oh Cyce. You’re not half bad of an actor.

           “Oops sorry.” Nadi said before she reached over and flipped over Tarra’s card. It was the 5 of clovers.

           “Oh no.” Rhythm whispered.

           “Shit. I’m sorry guys I healed myself last night cause I thought Kess was gonna kill me.” Raven said biting her lip. She appeared to be grimacing though no doubt she was just holding back a smile. Especially since Kess slammed her hand down on her sketchbook. She glared at Raven and Raven was wise enough to avoid her gaze. She did seem a little guilty at the fact that Kess was so riled up, her hair was starting to stand on end, but she tried not to make it too dramatic.

           “Oh!” Rhythm gasped her hand flying to her mouth again. She seemed like she had an idea or something. “What if it’s Raven and Kess! What if this is all an act?” she said looking at Cyce earnestly and but tinged with shock and horror. Oh Rhythm. Why did you believe in Cyce so much? It’s misplaced this time. Oh she’s in for it. Nadi internally shook her head while Cyce nodded in reply.

           “Definitely possible.” He looked at Raven and Kess warily before shaking his head. His eyebrows furrowed for a moment. He opened his mouth to object before he closed it. He then opened it again. “Well, no.” he paused as he searched for words or thoughts, “Raven’s admitted to being the Doctor and being up front with her actions.” At this Kess punched Cyce’s shoulder and glared at him before she furiously wrote something down.

           “Excuse you but I am not Mafia. You are!” Raven said as she saw what Kess had written. Kess showed the page to Cyce and Rhythm and Cyce looked at Kess skeptically.

           “I don’t know…” he said trailing off before shaking his head. “No it’s definitely got to be you. I’m voting for Kess.” He locked gazes with Rhythm. She was the one he’d need to convince anyways. “She’s close to both Tarra and Emerin but they wouldn’t suspect her to have killed them.” He offered as an explanation. Rhythm gasped and snapped her fingers.

           “And that’s why she defended you so you wouldn’t be lynched! Because if there are two mafia members and Raven’s the Doctor than you two have to be the Mafia!” she exclaimed looking a little horrified and stunned before her face switched to excitement. “I figured you guys out!” She then turned to Nadi proudly.

           “I’m voting for Kess!” Raven nodded in agreement her face a little sorrowful as she looked at Kess.

           “I’m voting for Kess too I’m sorry.” Kess glared at her  before she stuck her tongue out at her. Nadi grinned and nodded.

           “Alright then. The village decides to lynch Kess. Kess will you turn your card over?” Kess nodded and flipped her card over. Nadi looked over to see Rhythm’s expression. Her jaw dropped as she stared at the card dumbfounded and in shock. The card was the Queen of diamonds.

           “I guess that means we win. Sorry Rhythm.” Raven said grinning at Rhythm. She didn’t seem too apologetic and Rhythm shoved her playfully.

           “You guys tricked me!” Raven laughed and let herself be shoved from both sides.

           “Sorry sorry! I really wanted to win I totally thought I was gonne be screwed over! Oh boy Kess you totally scared me like multiple times I’m so sorry Kess I just really wanted to win.” She said as she pulled Kess into a hug. She nuzzled her shoulder and Kess pushed her away pinching her ear.

           “Ow ow ow! Ok ok I give! Uncle!” Raven cried as she hunched over. Rhythm giggled and Cyce grinned. He laid back and Emerin shifted to lay closer to Cyce. They started a hushed conversation when Tarra came back to the room. She sat down in her place and looked around at the group.

           “So what happened?” she asked watching everyone affectionately. Nadi had taken a picture of Kess and the other girls messing with each other. Casper herself was on her own phone and content with busying herself. For th picture though, she’d thrown up a peace sign and a small smile. She immediately sent the picture to Julian. She got one in response of his little brother and sister decorating cookies. Oh that reminded her. She should get started on the cinnamon rolls.

           “Hey guys so why don’t we get Cards Against Humanity started while I get started on the cinnamon rolls and we wait for the pizza?” She suggested as she stood up. She stretched as she heard of a chorus of agreements. Nadi waited for Emerin and Cyce to sit up and then maneuvered around them once they had.

           “Tarra you’re in charge!” she called over her shoulder before she disappeared in the kitchen as she caught Emerin grab the desk of cards from the bottom shelf of their coffee table.


End file.
